Nice Boys Don't Play Rock 'n' Roll
by leatherboots
Summary: All the Marauders have girlfriends and everyone is happy...or are they? Sound stupid? Oh well, it's slash! RLxSB!
1. Ch 1: Looks That Kill

Hello all!!! Well, I'm finally making my début... so if it sucks, it's not really my fault. Nothings ever my fault. Anyhow, everyone is probably out-of-character 'cause I have no idea how the Marauders acted like when they were in Hogwarts. The couple of pages from OotP didn't really help much.

Disclaimer: Let me tell you, if I owned them then the next book would be entitled something like "Remus Lupin and the Search of the Grim". Screw Harry! j/k...

"Talking"; 'thoughts'

* * *

"Quit it, you guys!" shrieked a curly haired brunette.

"Yeah Sirius—I think you've molested him enough" said James in a bored tone. Sirius and Remus' 'play-fighting' occurred so often that he couldn't care less anymore. After last years prank involving Sirius spilling the secret on how to find Moony to Snivillus, James was just glad that Remus forgave Sirius. As long as they were talking to each other, it didn't matter anymore.

"Hey! The only one he's going to molest is **me**!"

"Err... Liz, I didn't need to know what you two do in your spare time."

"Shut it Lily."

"Ooh... cat fight. _Meow!!_"

"Can it Peter!"

"Will you all just **shut up** and help me stop them."

"Heather... just let them fight it out. It will be over before you know it. Anyway, what brought this about this time?"

"How should I know? I just came down from our room to see if Remus was ready for our date—that he's been promising me for forever, might I add—to find him duking it out with Sirius in the Common Room. Now they're just rolling around on the floor and looking like a pair of bloody idiots. They probably don't even realize that we're standing here. Merlin, Liz... can't you keep your boyfriend away from mine for two minutes?!"

"_What?!_ Now this is all my fault?"

"I'm not saying it's _your_ fault; it's your idiot boyfriend's."

"Ok... alright... calm down you two-"

"Easy for you to say Evans, James finally matured into a grown up. I mean, he made Head Boy, did he not? While our boyfriends, on the other hand, prefer to remain children."

"If that's how you feel Heather, then why are you still with Remus? He's not going to do a 180 because you said so."

"I don't want him to change. When we're together, it's hard for me to picture a better boyfriend. I just-"

"Hey ladies... when did you get here?" interrupted Sirius, grabbing Elizabeth Waterston from behind.

Liz twirled around to face him. "Oh Sirius... look at yourself", she chide.

"What? It's nothing a little ice wouldn't fix", Sirius claimed while fingering his bruised cheek, wincing slightly. "And if you think I look bad... wait 'til you get a load of Remus." Apparently, he was not picking up on the tension emanating from the girls.

"Oh come off it Sirius! It was blatantly obvious that I won that round."

Turning around, Sirius looked at his friend that was still sitting on the wooden floor. "HA!!! You wish!" retorted Sirius with a playful smirk on his face.

"Remus..."

"Oh... Heather!" Standing up quickly and re-tucking in his shirt, Remus tried to make himself more presentable. "Didn't you say that you were going upstairs to get ready?"

"That was a half an hour ago." Heather stood in place, arms crossed, tapping her foot. She looked as though her head was going to explode but was suppressing it as long as she could.

"I'm sorry... I guess I got a little side-tracked." Remus knew he was in for it. "Look—we can still have our picnic. Just give me a few-"

Clasping her hands together, Heather interrupted. "Oh yes... how romantic it will be. Me in my best dress robes, sitting by the lake with the moon and stars shining and you... with your busted lip."

"My wha- oh... well that's nothing a Healing Charm won't cure. I'll just get my wand and... hey wait! Let's talk about this." Remus called after Heather, whom was heading towards the portrait hole, leaving him behind.

"Aah... forget her Rem" muttered Sirius as he came up beside Remus, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "You can do so much better. And if she doesn't like your fat lip, she's off her rocker. I think it looks brilliant." His voice was low enough so that no one else would hear and his breath was tickling Remus' ear. When Remus twisted his head to him, Sirius gave him a very heated look.

Figuring that Sirius was just trying to get a rise out of him, and trying very hard to conceal his blush, Remus rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Sod off Sirius! And would you mind removing yourself off of me."

"Well if that's how you're going to be..." said Sirius in an offended tone. Taking his arm off his friend, he strolled back to where everyone else was and made a B-line for his girlfriend. "Come on Liz... let's go back to **my** room."

"Oh Sirius... you're incorrigible" sighed the blond.

"And don't you forget it" said Sirius while leading her up the stairs. He then turned his head back, gave everyone the "bother us and die" look and continued his journey to his room.

Remus stood there with his mouth slightly open in shock. 'What the hell? The nerve of him...'

"Remus, aren't you going to go after her?" inquired Lily, whom was sitting on James' lap.

"After her? What are you talking about?" asked Remus, obviously confused.

"Heather you prat! You remember her, Heather Morgan, your soon to be ex-girlfriend if you don't do something about it right now." James couldn't believe his friend's sudden memory loss. He'd expect that from Sirius, but never from Remus. It was evident that Heather was incredibly pissed off, how Remus had forgotten, he did not know.

"What? Oh right..." said Remus as he dashed out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

After a few moments of silence, someone spoke up. "I think it's all that studying he does." Everyone turned to face Peter with puzzled looks. "What? Look at him... everyday he crams all the information he can get from books into his head. Some stuff, like common sense, is bound to come out the other end. I don't care how well organized and put together our Remus is."

"Hmm... you may have something there Pete" said James, adjusting his glasses.

"Do you think they'll be alright, Lily?" asked Peter's girlfriend. Amanda Coolidge, she had short brown hair, rosy cheeks, and freckles. She was in her seventh year, like all the others, but was a Huffelpuff.

"Well Heather did seem pretty angry... but I think Remus will sort everything out; he's very good at that."

xXx

'Merlin... what a day! First Heather gets all bent out of shape because I got into a little row with Sirius, when she knows it's all in good fun. Then Padfoot... he goes and... breathes on me... on my neck and ear. And he smelt different too—not bad. In fact, it was very becoming. And that look... I must have been seeing things. Not even Heather has ever looked at me like that. Then he goes and practically announces that he's going to fuck Liz, good and plenty. If that look was any indication, I'd say that I was his intended victim. Those eyes... so smoldering and... enticing? _What am I thinking?! _I don't want him! And he doesn't want me! He's shagging his girlfriend right now and probably in my bed too—just to spite me for snapping at him. That arse!'

Remus then found himself near the entrance of the castle and became rather baffled. 'What am I doing out here? I have a test in Potions tomorrow and I'm out wandering about the castle.'

* * *

Jeeze... if I was Heather, I'd be pissed too. Oh well... but who cares about her, right? I know it's not really "R" rated—I lied... but it will get there. The fic isn't really coming out as I hoped but I see were it goes.


	2. Ch 2: I Can't Get No Satisfaction

Hi again! Thank you guys for the reviews; I really appreciate it!! After having another week of _crappy_ days, they actually made me feel slightly better. I swear—the older I get, the more cynical I become.

* * *

One week and five days later… (it's a Friday)

"Oh great… how come I get stuck with the biggest fuck-up in Potions this school has ever seen?! Come on Pete, let's trade partners."

"Err… sorry Sirius. James said not to."

"What?! Why not Prongs? Don't you love me anymore?" cried Sirius. "Are you still sore that I put a bunch of Snivellus's 'used' underpants in your bed after I nicked them from the house elves?"

"Quiet you git", James hissed. "Someone will hear you. I already said I'd get you back for that… but anyway, this isn't about that."

"It's not?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"No! This is about you and Remus. You two haven't spoken to each other since that row you had last week. I don't know what this is about, but you two are going to kiss and make up."

"But…"

"Come on Wormtail… lets leave them to work it out."

Sirius groaned and glanced back at the werewolf, whom was busying himself with collecting the ingredients for the potion they were about to conger. When he returned, Remus sighed and asked "Are you still cross about that Sunday?"

"Well isn't it obvious! Just because some bird got upset with you doesn't mean you can bite my head off."

"Oh fine… I'm sorry I snapped at you! Merlin, you're acting like Heather."

"I _am_ not!"

"Whatever mate."

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two boys and lasted throughout the rest of the class. Since Potions was their last lesson, the Marauders along with their fellow Gryffindors headed back to the dorms to unload themselves of their books and parchments. Still sensing the tension between his friends, James came up with a well devised plan to get them to talk. All he needed was a diversion. Hmm…

"Hey guys... look!" James shouted as he pointed towards the window. When the others turned to look, that's when he put his 'brilliant' plan into action. Quickly putting a hand over Peter's mouth, James grabbed him with his other arm and pulled him out of their dorm room. Before leaving entirely, he hastily took out his wand and mumbled "_Accio_ wands" and seized them in mid-air.

"James just what are we supposed to be looking for? James?" Just as Remus was turning around, the sound of a slamming door reverberated against the walls.

"What the fuck? Potter!" bellowed Sirius. As they were running towards the closed door, Sirius and Remus heard the incantation of the one spell they did _not_ want to hear, "_Colloportus_"¹. When they reached the door, they began pounding on it loudly.

"Open this door immediately Prongs! This childish game was quite uncalled for!"

"No can do Moony. It's not my fault that you two fell for the oldest trick in the book."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Sorry Pete, but you have to admit only morons fall for that one."

"Will you just shut up and let us out! When I get out of here Potter, I'm going to throttle you!!" threatened Sirius.

"Ah ah ah… we can't have any of that now."

"Hey! Where is my wand?"

"Isn't that obvious Sirius? If you were to lock someone away, what would be the first thing you'd do?"

"Well excuse _me_ Monsieur Moony. It just so happens that when I'm under duress, I am not calm like you and the rational part of my brain takes a hike. And being locked in a room with a total pillock, such as yourself, doesn't make matters any easier!"

"Since you two are getting along so well, Wormtail and I will just be leaving."

"NO!!!"

"_INTERMITTERE VOX!_"²

xXx

Locked up in their room, silenced to the outside world—that's how we find our… _heroes_? Whatever… Though one of them could have easily taken a chair and shattered the window to call for help, neither boy really wanted out _that_ bad. After about twenty minutes of silence and sneaking glances at one another, Remus couldn't stand it any longer and caved in.

"All right, look… I'm sorry" said Remus with sincerity. "It's just… I mean… I've been under a lot of stress lately and-"

"I take it Heather's still mad. Didn't you try to fix whatever got her knickers in a twist? Or try and salvage that _romantic_ picnic?" interrupted Sirius with a distasteful tone.

'In truth, I completely forgot about her after you left' thought Remus. "Yeah... she's still infuriated with me. Bet that makes you happy."

"Actually, in matter of fact, it does!"

"Wanker" muttered Remus.

"Yeah well at least I'm still gettin' some."

"Sirius will you for once in your life—shut it!"

"Well what are you gonna do about it if I don't?"

"Beat you to a bloody pulp—that's what" replied Remus with a smirk, fully understanding where this conversation was going.

"I'd like to see you try…" giving him a 'come hither' look.

"Sirius, shouldn't you know better than to taunt a werewolf?"

"I wouldn't necessarily call it taunting, my dear Moony. It's more like—_teasing_."

"Whatever it may be Padfoot, you just might not be able to live to regret it."

"Oh trust me… I'm not going to regret anything."

"I am so going to enjoy wiping that smirk off your face Black." With that said, Remus swiftly pounced on his prey.

With a loud slam, they landed in a heap on the floor. After a while of very 'unconventional' wrestling, Sirius finally got the upper hand. Sidling up the body beneath his, he straddled Remus while restraining his arms to the side. Oddly enough, this was much more entertaining than Quidditch and hexing Snape put together. One could say it was better than sex too… but to a sex-crazed sixteen year old male—nothing is.

"Ha! I could get used to this—not so tough now are we?"

"Don't get too cocky…"

"Oh just admit it… I got you beat!"

"Hardly…"

"Oh I get it… you're enjoying this, aren't you? I mean, this is the most action you've gotten in over a week" said Sirius, matter-of-factly.

"Why you-"

The next thing Sirius noticed he was flat on his back.

"Now… what were you saying? Something about beating me?" spoke Remus as he pinned Sirius' hands above his head with one hand. "What… cat got your tongue? Or should I say 'wolf'?"

Feeling very disgruntled, Sirius began squirming, trying to break free of the lycanthrope's sturdy grip.

"Give up Padfoot… resistance is futile" remarked Remus, triumph coating his words.

"Well I hate to break it to you but… AHA!!" Sirius was somehow able to free his legs and wrapped them around Remus' torso and squeezed.

"**_AHH!!_**"

"So—who's got who now, huh?!" Sirius laughed.

"Whom… who's got whom…" groaned Remus.

"I don't think you are in any position to be correcting my grammar Moony" uttered Sirius as he squeezed tighter for emphasis.

"If you think this is going to… _ahh_… impede on my victory—you've got another think coming." His voice faltering because of the pain.

"Stubborn aren't we? No matter—you'll see things my way eventually." Purely enjoying himself, Sirius added "You know this is hurting me much more than it is hurting you."

"Don't be snide!" moaned Remus in frustration. While trying to pry the muscular legs off of himself with his hands, Remus accidentally arched his hips into Sirius'. At that moment, everything stopped. Remus froze in place; all of his blood fleeing from his face and migrating towards his nether regions. His brain screamed for him to run but he couldn't move. Nothing was making any sense. Sirius was lying ridged beneath him, but his legs were still enveloping him. 'Why isn't he letting me go? Why am I still pressed up against him? What's going on? And most importantly, **WHY** the **HELL** is this _turning me on?!_' Remus was so preoccupied with his internal struggle that he didn't even notice that Sirius was in fact moving—his hips. Remus' eyes were ready to pop out of their sockets; his brain went into a complete and total meltdown. All he could manage to do was watch as Sirius' right hand came up, grabbed his tie, and pulled him down. As he was tugged closer, Remus became aware of every movement that was made: the quickening of breaths, the pounding of his heart, the grinding of Sirius' hips… Whatever that was going to happen, Remus just hoped that this was real and wasn't some dream.

"Rem", Sirius called breathlessly.

'Merlin—I'm a goner…' was the last thought that entered Remus' head.

"_Hey guys! You haven't killed each other, have you?!_"

Everything came crashing down. Sirius quickly let go of Remus' tie and unwrapped his legs as Remus shot up and ran to the opposite side of the room. After Sirius stumbled up and ran a shaky hand though his long hair, the door busted open.

"Oh good—you both are still in one piece. See… I told you Peter that everything would be alright" said James as he surveyed the room.

"So… is everything okay between you guys?" questioned Peter, timidly.

Sirius quickly turned his gaze towards Remus, but Remus did not return it. Instead, he looked as though he was attempting to impersonate a fish. He kept trying to say something—anything—but nothing would come out.

"What a stupid question Wormtail! Of course Remus and I are fine. Now if you all would excuse me… it appears as though someone is waiting for me."

Remus rapidly turned his attention to the doorway, though knowing exactly who was standing there. With a skin tight dress on and legs up to her neck, stood Liz.

"Sirius… are you ready for our 'study' date?" Liz asked hotly.

'Who does she think she's kidding? What a slut!' thought Remus.

"Coming!" called Sirius as he sauntered towards the door.

'Just the way Sirius likes 'em…'

"Don't wait up for me" and with that, Sirius was gone.

"Oh Moony—forgot to tell you—Heather was looking for you. You may have not have totally screwed things up."

"Wha- oh… thanks James. Where is she?" inquired Remus half-heartedly.

"In the library—go get her mate."

"Yeah... I'll do that."

* * *

1. This is the spell that supposedly seals doors and other objects; also _Alohomora_ doesn't work on it. I took this information from a website, so if you know which book(s) this spell appears in—please do tell.

2. I made this up so don't bother looking it up. Translating it directly, _intermittere vox _technically means "to stop the voice" in Latin. I guess those three years of Latin really did pay off; my teacher would be so proud of me. She was such a sweetheart! Anyway, lets just pretend that in this case scenario, James is silencing them Sirius and Remus from everyone out side the dorm room. They can still talk to one another and can hear whatever is going on outside. It's just that no one else can hear them.


	3. Ch 3: Addicted to Love

First off, I wanted to thank my reviewers. To be honest, I thought this fic was crap. Thank you all for the reviews—I feel loved! Secondly, I wanted to apologize for not updating in awhile. Been busy—you now how it is. And it wasn't the fun kind either… Anyway, I hope an extra long chapter makes up for some of it…

And finally… _Happy Thanksgiving_ everyone!

* * *

"Oh Sirius… you were an _animal! _I mean the sex was _always_ good but tonight—it was on a whole other level. You were so passionate and… _four times_. I don't know what I did to deserve such treatment, but rest assured, I'll do it again—whatever you want!" pledged Liz as she nibbled Sirius' ear. After their rendezvous in the unoccupied Astronomy Tower, they somehow managed to find themselves back in the Gryffindor Common Room without being caught by the caretaker, Filch. It was after all three in the morning. 

"Ahh well… you know I'm not opposed to goin' at it again," replied Sirius huskily.

"Oh I wish we could but you know that I have that group thing to do for Divinations tomorrow. They're already going to be furious with me for not finishing my part—I don't need them on my case for falling asleep during our meeting."

"So I guess you're not going to Hogsmeade…"

"I believe that you already know the answer to that."

"Yeah… alright… See you later," said Sirius as he kissed her goodnight.

When Sirius got to his room, he readied himself for bed. Though he intended to go to his bed, he found himself being gravitated towards Remus' instead. Not really aware of what he was doing or why, Sirius grasped the burgundy drapes and slowly opened them. Inside slept the werewolf. Unconsciously, Sirius reached forward and lightly swept away the stray tresses that graced his friend's forehead. He then let his hand caress Remus' check and shock traveled up and down his spine as he felt Remus give into his touch.

'What the _hell_ is going on…' wondered Sirius as he drew away from Remus.

xXx

"Wake up sleepy head!" That's all Sirius heard right before a blast of ice cold water woke him up from his slumber.

"**_ARGH! _**What the _fuck? _That water was bloody _fuckin'_ cold you **_ARSE!_**"

"Well at least that deforested your morning wood!" laughed James.

After muttering something involving James' arse and a serpent, Sirius fumbled around for his wand and whispered a Drying Charm.

"Why the hell did you wake me up so early? It's a _fuckin'_ Saturday, you git!" said Sirius as he slumped back into bed, pulling his feathered pillow over his face.

"It's a quarter to one! You're the one who told _me_ to wake you up by 11:30, you arse! I thought you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with the girls, Wormtail, and me."

A mumble which sound like "yeah" emerged from Sirius' bed. "Wait!" said Sirius as he yanked the pillow off his face and sat up. "What about Moony? He's not coming?"

"Err… I don't think so. He said something about a one meter roll of parchment due for Ancient Runes but to tell you the truth—I think it has something to do with Heather. You see Padfoot… after you left last night; I told him that Heather was looking for him and when he came back, he was kind of spaced out. I asked him about today but then he gave me that excuse about that essay." James kept his voice low just in case Remus was awake and listening from his bed.

"No no… Moony was telling the truth, we do have a roll of parchment due next class. I completely forgot about it—guess I'll have a _look_ at his essay later," lied Sirius. He knew that there was no essay; if there was he would have thrown a right fit. A whole meter—and on a Hogsmeade weekend too. He was just glad that it was a lie; though he didn't quite understand why he went along with it.

"Oh… well then—it sucks to be you two."

"Thanks Prongs. Your warmth and sympathy is overwhelming," said Sirius dryly.

"Yes, I know—it's two of the reasons why Lily loves me," said James rather smugly.

"If that so," snorted Sirius, "I think that girl needs to get her head checked."

James gave him a sharp look. "Don't—"

"Hey guys—are you ready yet?" called Peter from outside their room. While opening the large wooden door, he spoke again. "The girls and I are waiting for you. Oh and Sirius, where's Liz? Isn't she coming?" asked Peter as he entered the dorm room.

"Nah… she's got some group project or something to do for Divinations. She can't make it."

"So glad I dropped that class; 's was a bloody waste of my time."

"All of ours Pete… all of ours," agreed James.

"Anyway, so are we going or not?" said Peter as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wormtail, we have to wait—"

"No, that's all right Prongs. You guys go and I'll catch up later."

"You sure Padfoot?"

"Yeah James… I've got to take a shower and find something suitable to wear," assured Sirius as he waved his hand in the general direction of his bureau.

"Oh… so we'll see around 5:30, 6 o'clock than. Just in time for a spot of tea and a butterbeer at—"

"Shut up you berk. I do not take _that_ long."

James smirked. "Just about…"

"Anyway, so are you guys leaving or are you going to stay for the show?" Sirius remarked as he took a few steps back. He then started swaying his hips as he slowly started to unbutton his pajama shirt, all the while never taking his eyes off his two friends.

James cringed. "Oi! Cut it out Padfoot! After you didn't come back until early in the morning, I thought for sure that you'd be out of commission for at least a day."

"Yeah… stop it Sirius—you're hornier than a friggin' rabbit!"

"Peter here's a tip, if you want to use the f-word—go for it!" cried Sirius as he stopped his sensual dancing.

"Come on Wormtail, let's go. I feel sorry for Moony, we're leaving him here with a bitch in heat," said James as they left the room.

'I like the sound of that,' thought Sirius as he turned to look at the occupied bed. 'Damn… I _am_ horny enough to screw anything. Peter _was_ right.'

Deciding he better get moving, Sirius headed towards the door that led to the boys' own private wash room. Since his libido was still in overdrive, Sirius came to the conclusion that he was in need of a cold shower. Half way done with his shower, he thought he heard some movement but decided to ignore it.

When he turned off the shower, Sirius could still hear water running. Stepping out of the shower cubical, he called out, "Hey Moony! 'S that you?"

"Yes, good afternoon Sirius," came a dull voice.

"My—aren't we cheery this fine Saturday."

"I'm just a little fatigued…"

"Sure you are…," mutter Sirius as he dried himself off and began to dress. Once he had his 'Dark Antique Wash' blue¹ denims on and white button-down shirt half done up, he noticed that he was in need of a shave. Not that a five o'clock shadow didn't look sexy—it was quite another story when it became border-line beard.

Subsequently to brushing his teeth, Sirius opened the mirror above the sink to retrieve his razor and shaving cream. When he closed it, Sirius noticed that the mirror was all blurry and he could barely make out his reflection. "Hey Moony!" he whined. "The mirror's all fogged up!"

"Yes Padfoot—that's called condensation. You see, when water becomes water vap—"

"I know what it is! I don't need a _bloody_ science lesson. That was just my way of telling you to hold off on the hot water."

"It's cold Sirius! I don't want to catch pneumonia." Unbeknown to Remus, all the while he was talking, Sirius was making faces at him.

"You won't catch pneumonia, you wuss."

"Oh just give me a few moments," huffed Remus.

Upon hearing that, Sirius smirked. 'I always get my way.' Applying the shaving cream, he waited for his friend to finish up. Once he heard the running water stop, Sirius grabbed the navy blue hand towel that was hanging on the towel rack and proceeded to wipe the mirror clean. After that, he picked up the razor and started well—shaving.

Practically done, Sirius had to do the other side of his face and found that he would need to angle the mirror better in order to see. As soon as he did so, his jaw dropped. In the mirror's reflection was Remus drying himself. His hair was damp and fell straighter then when it was dry. Little droplets of water were running down the werewolf's chest and stomach; giving Sirius the urge to lick them away. Oh… and not to mention, Remus was totally starkers.

It wasn't as if this was anything new to Sirius. He had seen all the Marauders naked before but, needless to say, the sight of Remus—right now—was taking a toll on our favorite (future) Azkaban escapee.²

Trying to rid himself of promiscuous thoughts, Sirius decided to do something that would relieve him of his discomfort…

"Heather must be one _chuffed_ bird in the sack, Moony!"

Embarrass Remus…

"Huh? What do you mean Padf—" said Remus as he raised his head to look at his friend, whom had smirk painted on his face. When Remus put two and two together… "Sirius! You _pervert!_" yelled Remus as he turned around to find his boxer shorts. Half way putting them on, Sirius spoke again, "Ohh… and a lovely backside too!"

"Quit it! This is _not_ funny!" cried Remus, feeling very exposed.

"Oh I beg to differ…"

"_Humph…_"

"Oh what's wrong Moony? It's all in good fun."

"…"

"What now? The silent treatment? Two can play at that game," uttered Sirius as he continued to shave. A few minutes later, he was done and thought enough was enough…

"So… a little birdy told me that you were still in the dog house," said Sirius as he wiped his face clean with a towel, facing the mirror.

"Well I hate to disappoint you but it seems that your little informant was wrong," replied Remus as he zipped his twill khaki trousers.

"If that's true, then why are you all wound up for?" retorted the Animagus, still not turning around.

Grabbing his burgundy jumper and putting it on, Remus answered, "I told you already—I'm tried."

Sirius then faced his friend, "Bollocks! I know what this is all about!"

"Oh… and pray tell—what might that be?"

"Yesterday!"

Remus gave Sirius a puzzled look. "I thought that we worked things out; that we were on speaking terms again, Padfoot."

"That's not what I mean…"

"Oh…?" questioned Remus as he quirked his eyebrow.

"I mean, when you were all…_ you know!_" said Sirius expectantly.

"No, I don't."

Sirius threw the towel he was using in the sink and stalked over to his friend. "Are you going to make me say it?" shock written all over his face.

"Say what?"

"_ARGH!_ When you were _all_ over _me!_ Happy? I said it!" A little bit of pink tinted Sirius' cheeks—and that was saying something—for a Black never blushed.

"Oh get over yourself. I told you not to taunt me," said Remus as he rolled his eyes. Sirius was just being ridiculous…

"I did that so we could fight out our problems like we always do! **Not** for whatever _you_ had in mind."

"What? As I recall, it was _you_ who wrapped your legs around _me!_"

"And I bet that you liked it too…"

"_Fuck you BLACK!_"

"You wish…"

Next thing Remus knew, he was pressed up against the gray tiled wall with one Sirius Black attached to his lips. And what was even more surprising was that he was kissing back with equal, if not more force. 'Oh my…'

Remus had no idea when his eyes had fallen shut or when his hands found their way into Sirius' still damp hair; nor did he mind at this point. The feeling of Sirius leaning into him was more then enough to make Remus believe the world could crash into the sun and he couldn't care less. However, when Sirius' tongue began trying to pry open his mouth—things just got even better.

As slick tongues dueled as if they would never get the chance to again, hands were mapping the foreign terrain. One of Remus' hands slipped out from Sirius' hair and traveled down his shoulder blades and back in a caressing fashion. Sirius, on the other hand, was holding on to Remus as if he was afraid the werewolf was going to disappear. The embrace was rough, as was the snogging, but neither boy cared. They couldn't seem to get close enough.

When Sirius broke the kiss for a much needed breath of air, he looked into Remus' unfocused eyes. When he found no sign of objection, he continued his assault on his friend. After placing very passionate kiss on the werewolf's lips, Sirius worked his way down to Remus' supple neck.

Remus' mind was reeling. How things could get any better, he did not know. All he knew was that because of Sirius, he could barely think straight—let alone remember how to breathe properly. Remus' breaths were hard and labored as Sirius nipped and suckled at his neck.

The fair haired boy was beginning feel weak in the knees; he began to shake slightly as his knees began to buck. Clearly, there was only one thing he could do about that…

"B-bed… now!" moaned Remus. Feeling Sirius' chuckle on his neck, Remus froze.

Nuzzling the other boy's neck, Sirius muttered, "Exactly what I was thinking, Moony…" Pulling the werewolf off the wall, his lips still attached to the other's neck, Sirius then guided him to the nearest bed. When they reached one, Sirius roughly pushed Remus on to it, causing the drapes to tear for they were drawn. Not giving the drapes any consideration, Sirius climbed on top of Remus and continued their brutal make-out session.

"Wait," gasped Remus.

"Huh? Wh-what's wrong?" asked a dazed Sirius.

Remus then flipped them over so that he was straddling the dark haired boy. Whipping out his wand from his trouser pocket, Remus rapidly muttered a Locking and a Silencing Charm.

"Looks like _someone_ thinks he's goin' to get lucky," remarked Sirius as he gripped onto the werewolf's sweater, pulling him down so that their faces were mere inches apart.

"Shut up Sirius," uttered Remus as he captured his friend in a steamy kiss, throwing his wand over his shoulder.

When Sirius began tenderly sucking on Remus' tongue, he elicited soft moans from the werewolf. His lips curving into a smile, Sirius started to suck harder. Remus' moans began to grow more loudly as he pressed himself fully onto Sirius ardently.

Breaking the kiss for air, Sirius' hands made their way to the bottom of Remus' jumper and yanked it off. He then latched onto one of Remus' ears with his mouth and began to slide his tongue along outside of it. Remus began to whimper and that's when Sirius went in for the kill.

Once he slid his tongue into the ear, he felt Remus turn into jelly. Sirius then pushed him over and then settled in between Remus' legs, locking their hips together in the process.

"Sir-Sirius," called out Remus, his breath catching in his throat. The combination of Sirius' wet tongue and their closeness was almost too much for him to handle. He was harder than he had ever remembered and the lack of friction was torturing him. Bucking his hips, he prayed that Sirius got the point… sort of speak.

"Oh shit… Moony," moaned Sirius, thrusting his hips back in return.

The movements began a little uneven, but soon they were in-synch. Their hips met thrust for thrust. Alternating from fast to slow, they tried as hard as they could to make the moment last.

"Don't stop," groaned Remus as he grasped Sirius' arse. With Sirius moaning in his ear like he was, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. "So close…"

Not wanting their first time to end this way, Sirius suddenly grabbed Remus' hips and ceased their movements.

"Wha- no… I said don't stop!" growled Remus, obviously frustrated.

"Shh…," whispered Sirius as he kissed Remus' chest and worked his way downward.

"_Oh Padfoot…_"

Placing gentle kisses on his friend's lower abdomen, Sirius reached for the boy's zipper and traced his index finger lightly over it. When he felt a hand slowly come up and caress his cheek, he knew the answer. Sirius suddenly became nervous. His hands grew shaky as they proceeded to open werewolf's trousers. He then felt a hand rest on his in an encouraging way and his eyes glanced upward. Remus looked back at him with a reassuring smile and Sirius continued to unzip the fly without taking his eyes off him.

"_Sirius! Sirius! I know you're in there!_"

"Oh fuck…," muttered Sirius, clenching his eyes closed.

"That's Liz," hissed Remus in a horrified voice as he sat up, pushed Sirius' hands away, and zipped his pants up hastily.

"No… no… Moony," protested Sirius. He then pushed Remus back down and crawled on top of him. Pressing his face closer, he placed soft kisses on his friend's lips. "J-just give me five minutes and I'll get rid of her," pleaded Sirius. He could just strangle Liz for this.

Remus' conscience suddenly got the better of him; he began to realize just what they were about to do. "Padfoot this is not rig—"

"Two minutes!"

"_Why is this door lock? I **know** you don't have another girl in there!_"

"I'm coming!" yelled Sirius, momentarily forgetting about the Silencing Charm.

"Sirius—"

"Two minutes Rem… I swear I'll get rid of her—please!" begged Sirius as he looked into Remus' eyes.

Sighing, Remus closed his eyes and dropped his head onto the pillow. 'I can't _believe_ this is happening to me.'

"Just two minutes," whispered Sirius as he placed a peck on the werewolf forehead. He then quickly got up, tripped on the duvet and sheets that were somehow scattered on the floor as he retrieved his wand, and ran to the door.

Lifting the Locking and Silencing Charm, he opened the door, and stepped out into the hallway.

"Hey Liz… I though you said that you had that Divinations thing to do?" asked Sirius as he closed the door behind him.

"I did and we finished early. What were you doing in there?" inquired Liz. "I was calling you for like five minutes."

"Oh… I just finished washing up and was getting dressed. I was in the loo, that's why I didn't hear you at first." Sirius silently thanked Merlin that his un-tucked shirt was covering his erection.

"Really…," said Liz skeptically. But she then decided to think better of the situation. "Anyway, I thought that we could go to Hogsmeade since its only 2:30. We could go to Madam Puddifoot's!"

"Err… well—"

Just then the door opened and out stepped Remus, looking prim and proper as ever. There wasn't a trace of evidence that suggested that he had just been fooling around with one of his best friends. Sirius just gaped at him.

"Oh… if you just excuse me I'll be—"

"Where are you going? I thought we were… err… uhh… going to work on that Ancient Runes essay together?" interrupted Sirius, clearly not wanting Remus to go.

"Sorry but I have a prior engagement."

"But I thought… you and I… we…," as he spoke he noticed that Remus began focusing his attention to the carpeted floor, indicating that he was uncomfortable. "Oh fine…," uttered Sirius, trying his hardest to mask the hurt in his voice.

With that said Remus quickly turned around and made his way down the corridor without looking back.

xXx

"Oh—you should have been there Moony! And the best part about it was that _we_ had nothing to do with it!" cried James. He was saying something about Snape, wild chickens, and a broken nose but Remus wasn't really interested. "So Lils couldn't possibly blame me for anything 'cause she was by my side the whole time."

"Yeah… you really missed out!" added Peter.

"Looks like I did," answered Remus unenthusiastically.

However, neither boy seemed to have noticed for they were busy laughing and what appeared to be, trying to reenact the scene. Sirius, on the other hand, seemed to be fairly intrigued with the dying embers in the marble fireplace.

Remus really wished that he could say something to clear the air between them, but this was neither the time nor the place. In the background, Remus barely heard Peter say, "goodnight".

"Oh… and did Padfoot tell you that he got dragged into Madam Puddifoot's! He was practically kicking and screaming the whole way!" laughed James.

Since Remus couldn't seem to tear his eyes from Sirius, he saw as his friend stiffened at James' words. Guilt ran throughout his body, though he wasn't sure why.

"_HEY!_" yelled Peter from their dorm room. "_What the **HELL** happened to MY BED?_"

* * *

Couldn't resist tormenting Peter a bit—some retribution was needed after what he's done. The little SOB… Anyway, this is probably the longest chapter I'll _ever_ write… so don't get used to it. Don't forget to read the little footnotes on the bottom, however, retarded they may be. 

And to one of my _scandalous_ reviewers: sure you didn't .:wink-wink:. As long as you're a satisfied reviewer, I don't mind. LOL! Sorry! I just _love_ to tease!

* * *

1. Love that color on me—so naturally, it would look a hundred times better on Sirius. 

2. That is unless you're a big fan of Barty Crouch Jr.


	4. Ch 4: I Should Have Known Better

I am **_so sorry_**! I had another written chapter before, but I didn't care for it and trashed it. Then while re-writing it, I was bombarded with work. After typing up paper after paper (take that and multiply it to the third power), I did not want to see another computer 'til I graduated. I swear… I'll get carpel tunnel syndrome by the time I reach twenty-five. Anyway, thank you all so much for the reviews. You guys are all so great and I just wanted to thank you for taking your time and reading my fic. Thanks for the positive feedback!

I would also like to note that unlike the prior chapters, this one doesn't contain any comedy and/or witty remarks. Fairly boring if you ask me… hopefully I can make it up in the next chapter.

**Opinions Needed:** I was re-reading this fic in order to try and get my creative juices flowing and found that the first two chapters looked kinda… _blah._ So I was thinking of adjusting them: making them more descriptive (not too much though… just to give you guys my insight on how things look) and probably adding in some more dialog. In any case, I would be _elongating_ the first two chapters. I thought that might interest a few of you. So if you'd like to tell me what ya think… please do! You don't even have to write full sentences… I'll take one-word answers—one letter answers (y or n)! That can't take too much of your time, can it?  
Ohh and most importantly… this won't effect the production of chapters to come. Any rewriting of that magnitude will take place after I've finished this fic! This will basically be benefiting those whom re-read stories and new readers.

And to my reviewer Melanie: I love music. Nothing gets me _hotter_ than rock 'n' roll! I _love_ Guns N' Roses, AC/DC, Van Halen, Mötley Crüe, The Beatles, The Stones, Pink Floyd, Def Leppard, Zeppelin, Queen… the list goes on and on—I swear! I can't go a day without it! Music has a lot of influence in my life so naturally, it seeped its way into my fic. There's even some of Rod Stewart's _Hot Legs_ in here… I think it was in chapter two. And yes… Mick Jagger rules!  
So about this friend Matt… cute? Single? LOL! j/k!

**Note:** I recently found out that in 1977, the full moon fell on Christmas, making my fic imprecise. Sorry about this. If I had known earlier I would have fixed this, but I guess we all have to life with a historically inaccurate fanfic.

**Take note  
**.:actions/sound effects:.

* * *

As the weeks went by, both Remus and Sirius decided—telepathically one would suppose for it was never discussed—to put on a façade. They still acknowledged one another and acted as though nothing scandalous had occurred between them; for this was definitely something they did _not_ want the whole school to know about.

It wasn't too difficult to fool their classmates; in fact that was the easy part. The hard part was keeping it from James and their girlfriends. It was like they had a sixth sense or something; like they had a built in radar that went off when things weren't totally right. So naturally, Remus and Sirius had to be extra convincing when they were hanging around with their friends.

Thought the boys put up a good front, there were times where they slipped. Like when they both reached for the salt shaker one morning. There they were, one's hand overlapping the other's; eyes wide as saucers. Their faces were as red as pomegranates as they wrenched their hands away from each other. That little incident might have been their undoing if anyone was awake enough to catch it.

Oh and forget about being alone together… Whenever they were left in that sort of predicament, one or the other would hastily make an excuse to leave. But after a month of trying to repress memory of that one fateful Hogsmeade weekend, the boys eventually were able to put it behind them… or at least that's what they thought.

"Ahh finally… the last day of class," sighed Peter as he sat down at the Gryffindor table at breakfast. After stretching his arms and cracked his fingers, Peter grabbed the closest entrée and piled it onto his own plate while humming, "_No more pencils/No more books…_"

"Wormtail it's only for a week," said James as he poured himself and Lily a glass of pumpkin juice, "we're not graduating yet."

"Can dream, can't I? After all, a holiday is a holiday," retorted Peter, sending pieces of bacon and eggs flying out his mouth.

"_Eww…_ don't talk with your mouth full," cringed Lily as she covered her plate from the incoming protein-filled pellets.

"Sorry," muttered Peter, sheepishly.

"Don't be sorry… just…," Lily said tenderly, as if apologizing for being rash, "oh… why don't you take some pointers from Remus."

When his name was spoken, it pulled Remus out of his reverie. He was feeling fairly drowsy, which was odd for he had a full nights rest and it was only a little after 8:30. It wasn't because of the moon for last night was the New Moon. Fortunately for Remus, his physical appearance didn't betray his current state of exhaustion. The last thing he wanted was to be babied. It was one thing to be coddled by his girlfriend, but being the focal point of his friends' attentions was out of the question. Ever since they found out about his "condition", they'd treat him differently when Remus looked even a tad peaky. It was nice to know they cared but the last thing he ever wanted to be was a charity case.

Remus focused his gaze towards Lily with a perplexed look etched on his face. "Umm sorry… what ab— "

"Ohh no you don't! The last thing we need 'round here is _two_ naff gits with sticks up their arses," interrupted Sirius as he took a seat between James and Liz. Though his comment was obviously a put down, it was laced with affection.

Slinging his arm around Liz, Sirius looked directly across from himself and gave Peter a smirk. Peter, in return, grabbed a small baguette and ate it with an exaggerated Emily-Post, all the while stifling a chuckle. Sirius' eyes then traveled to Peter's right and landed on Remus. When their eyes met, his smirk then became a genuine smile. It was a very warm smile and that unnerved Remus. Unbeknownst to himself, Sirius was lightly tracing circles on Liz's upper arm as he smiled at his now blushing friend. Gradually, Remus' blush subsided as he returned the smile. This shared moment between them became rather comforting and slowly made the world around them disappear…

"Ooh Sirius… that tickles!" giggled someone. The familiar, feminine voice shattered the soothing atmosphere the two boys created for themselves.

'Clearly, _someone_ needs to teach that _slut_ a thing or two about timing,' thought Remus.

"Huh… wha'?" replied Sirius, obviously distracted. He looked completely disoriented.

"Your fingers… they're tickling me," said Liz as she shifted her arm to prove her point.

"Fingers? Oh… right," said Sirius as he retracted his arm, "...sorry". However, the apology seemed to be directed towards Remus, for Sirius was trying to catch his eye once again.

"Ohh love… there's no need to be sorry," chirped Liz as she hugged Sirius' arm. Evidently, she didn't notice that Sirius was not talking to her.

"Got to go guys," Peter announced to his friends while looking across the Great Hall. "Amanda's waving me over… looks like she saved me a seat," and with that, Peter got up and walked over to the Huffelpuff table, the French bread still clutched in his hands.

"Aww… it's nice to see that things are working out for them," commented Lily as she watched them greet each other.

"Yeah… Pete hasn't fucked up yet! That must be a record breaker!"

"_Sirius!_" reprehended Liz, "don't…" Whatever she said after that, Sirius couldn't say. Placing his elbow on the table and resting his chin in his palm, Sirius turned his body in the direction of James, rolling his eyes in the process. As James desperately tried to conceal his laugh, Sirius wondered to himself, 'When in the world did Liz become so _bloody annoying?_ Sometimes I'd just liked to…' But his thoughts were cut short when the owls came soaring in.

The Great Hall was soon filled with owls of all different types—along with some other species of birds. 'This has _got_ to be _some_ sort of Health Code violation,' Sirius thought to himself. 'There's no _way_ that all these birds flying around can be good for…'

"Artemis," cried Remus, disturbing Sirius' thoughts.

Artemis was Remus' owl but his family used her too. She was a Bengal eagle owl¹; mostly a tawny brown color with blackish-brown streaks and had tuffs of white in some spots. She was still a young owl; about three years old. Sirius bought it for Remus the Christmas after the werewolf prank (last Christmas). The owl was fairly expensive but money was no object as far as Sirius was concerned. Remus never hinted that he wanted an owl, but when Sirius saw her in the window, he knew she was for Remus. Something about those big, beautiful, orange eyes… When Sirius presented his gift to Remus, the look the werewolf gave him was all he needed. His eyes were shining and his mouth dropped open. The next thing Sirius knew, he was being enveloped into a big tight hug. "Ahh… those were the days," Sirius mused to himself.

Across the table, Remus was petting his feathered deliverer and feeding her some of his sausage. "What is it girl? What do you have for me?" asked Remus as he untied the letter from the bird's leg. However, instead of flying back to the Owlery, Artemis had other plans. In a flash, she flew across the table and perched herself on top of the head of one James Potter. She hooted loudly with triumph and gave James soft nips on his ear. You see… Artemis has had an insane crush on him since she first laid eyes on him. Remus always suspected this was because Artemis really believed James was an owl. He had messy hair that stuck up like horns (like she had) and wore a robe with long draping sleeves that look like wings… though everyone at Hogwarts had them too. But what probably really convinced her was that James had these big brown eyes that were only magnified by his glasses.

"**_OHH NO! NOT AGAIN!_**" wailed James as he flung his arms in the air. "_Get off! Shoo… SHOO!_"

"Oi Bubo! Go get you man," laughed Sirius. After Remus told him that the scientific name for the Bengal eagle owl was _Bubo bengelensis_, Sirius insisted on calling Artemis, _Bubo_. Remus pretended that this annoyed him, but in reality, he found it endearing. And besides… Artemis seemed to like it anyway.

"Don't provoke _IT_ Black!" shouted James. "This bird is _absolutely_ nutters! _Go away! Get lost! SCRAM!_" cried James as he swatted at the love-struck owl.

"Oh James… if you would just let her be," Lily tried to reason, "aww… she's so cute."

"Cute? …_Cute?_ Should have known you would—you're _mad_ too!" said a frustrated James.

"_James and Bubo sitting in a tree,_" Sirius began to sing, "_K-I-S-S-I-N-G…_" As he continued on with the song, Artemis began hooting (_bu-whooh_) along and flapping her wings to the beat. With a display such as this, one could just imagine the laughter that filled the Great Hall.

After a while, Artemis finally decided to return to the Owlery.

"Ohh great," moaned James as he slammed his head on the table, "people are never going to let this down. My reputation is ruined."

"Don't worry about it Potter… I'm sure people will never forget you," said Sirius sympathetically as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Lifting his head to look at his fellow marauder, James asked, "You really think so Sirius?"

"Course I do," answered Sirius, "you'll probably be forever known as the boy most likely to be _buggered_ by an owl."

"_**WHAT? **I'll murder you for that!_" yelled James as he lunged at Sirius.

Now that everything was back to normal, Remus remembered the letter owled to him. Unraveling the parchment, the letter read:

_Dear Son,_

_How has my baby been? Hogwarts isn't too cold or drafty is it? I'll knit you another quilt just in case. Both you father and I are doing well and miss you very much. It won't be too long before you and your friends graduate. My little baby is growing up so fast. Soon you will have a home of your own and getting on with your life. Don't forget to visit us when you are in the neighborhood or on weekends or on holiday._

_This Christmas, your father and I will be at your Uncle Mitchell's. They invite us every year to visit but we always decline. However, this year we can't seem to get out of it. I understand that you are very reluctant to go and therefore, I won't implore you to. I will just tell your uncle that you are studying for your N.E.W.T.s and can't make it. We love you very much Remus and don't you ever doubt that._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

'You didn't have to sugar coat it mum,' thought Remus after he finished reading. He knew something was wrong when his mom was asking him questions that she could have easily asked when she saw him tomorrow. 'Guess I better unpack,' concluded Remus unhappily.

"Oh Remy… what does it say?" inquired Heather as she tried to read the letter over her boyfriend's shoulder, incidentally startling him in the process.

'I bloody _hate_ when she calls me that.' Quickly folding the letter and placing it in his robe pocket, Remus stammered, "uhh… it's just that I… well… I won't be going home for Christmas."

"What? …Why not? Has something happened?" questioned Heather, her face full of worry.

"Huh… ohh… it's n-nothing bad…," answered Remus, pausing to think of an excuse. "It's just… I… umm… m-my parents you see… they… umm… are getting the house redone. Yeah… they hired a contractor and everything. They think it's best if I stayed here."

"Ohh you poor thing… I wish you could come home with me," replied his girlfriend. She then ran her hand through Remus' hair and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Ohh… no need to worry about Remus, Heather," spoke Sirius, interrupting their "couple" moment. "I'm staying at Hogwarts too. I'll keep him company," smiled Sirius. Because the Potters were going to visit family in Whales over the Christmas break, Sirius not wanting to intrude, thought it would be best if he stayed in Hogwarts. Anything was better than going back to that _hellhole_ that he used to call home.

Smiling as nicely as she could, Heather replied, "I know that Sirius." As she spoke, her right eye began to twitch, though no one seemed to have noticed. 'That's what I was afraid of,' she thought inwardly.

"Well if you all would just excuse me, I forgot something. I'll see you all in Defense, all right?" With that said Remus got up and quickly left the dining hall. He was so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he didn't realize that a pair of smoky grey eyes followed him as he left.

xXx

The holiday started of well; the two marauders got along well and there were no awkward moments. On Christmas day, they exchanged gifts and sat next to each other during the Christmas feast that the house elves prepared. Once they were back in the Gryffindor tower, they decided to open the case of butterbear that the Marauders were saving for a special occasion. After all, what was more special than Christmas? They could always replace it the next time they when to Hogsmeade anyway. Since they were the only ones in Gryffindor who stayed behind, the two boys decided to drink their beers in front of the roaring fire in the Common Room. They talked and laughed about all the good times they shared in Hogwarts and the future… for the new year was just around the corner.

"You know wha' S-S-Siriusss .:hiccup:.?" slurred Remus. After sharing a twelve pack of butterbear, what did you think he was going to sound like?

Upon hearing his name, Sirius got up from the burgundy parlor chair he was occupying and made his way towards Remus, whom was sitting on the matching sofa. Of course being as equally drunk as Remus, Sirius stumbled and fell on the floor, barking with laughter. He then crawled the rest of the way to his destination, laughing uncontrollably. Pulling himself up the sofa, Sirius lost his grip and fell on top of Remus, causing both of them to explode with laughter.

After calming down but not removing himself from his current position, Sirius asked, "Wha'?"

"Huh…? Ohh… right… I was just .:hiccup:. about to say h-how much I was .:hiccup:. goin' to miss-ss you."

"Ohh… really?" question Sirius as he looked up at his friend. With his head on Remus' left shoulder, he was quite comfortable where he was and didn't want to move.

Resting his head on the back of the sofa, Remus answered. "Of course you .:hiccup:. silly _silly_ thing… you."

"HA! Rem, you're smashed," concluded Sirius.

"Am not! I'm intox… intoxicated," replied Remus.

"Wha's the bloody diff'rents?"

"Jus' sounds better… grammatically correct."

"Only you would think of .:hiccup:. grammar at a time like this…"

"Ohh Black… shut it! You're givin' me a headache," announced Remus, bringing his left hand up to his temple.

"Make me," dared Sirius.

"…Fine!" As Remus glanced down at Sirius, his headache seemed to momentarily disappear. The room was fairly dark now and Remus was only just able to make out the portions of Sirius' face that were highlighted by the fire light. Slowly, Remus moved his hand to his friend's face. Brushing back his jet black hair, Remus felt as Sirius stiffened slightly at his touch and draw in a quick breath. With the alcohol creating a sort of buzzing feeling, Remus began losing whatever control he had over his body. Sirius' eyes were just as glazed as his felt: cloudy and with a hint of yearning. 'What a magnificent combination,' thought Remus hazily.

Drawing closer to get a better look, Remus failed to realize that this would cause him to be closer to other parts of Sirius as well. Letting his gaze drift, Remus took in all that was before him. 'That bloody annoying fringe, those pro-dominant cheekbones, those… luscious lips… Just a little closer…'

And then… he was.

At first, Remus was only lightly pressing his lips against Sirius'. A feather light touch, that soon became a polite and tender kiss. This little action seemed to hinder Remus' competence ten times more then the alcohol did. Ever so gently, Remus parted their lips and softly exhaled into his partner's mouth.

Ending the kiss, Remus slightly pulled away so that their lips would still brush against each others. "That seemed to quiet you," murmured Remus. Sirius could only muster up a low whimper as an answer.

Gradually, Remus fell back into the sofa and let his head rest against it. After a moment or two, he felt Sirius stir and then nuzzle his neck.

"So strong and yet… so soft," mumbled a sleepy Sirius.

"Uhh… well… you're uhh… warm," said a confused Remus for he wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Mmm… 'night Moony," said Sirius as he fell asleep.

"Goodnight Padfoot…" whispered Remus as closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

* * *

This chapter was supposed to have more stuff in it but it would have made this chapter _insanely_ long! I didn't want everyone to start yelling at me for making them read more than what they get assigned for homework or something… Once again, I am **very sorry**. It was not my intention to make you all to wait so long for this chapter.

* * *

1. If you'd like to see a picture of the Bengal eagle owl, there's a link in my profile. There's also some information there too…  
This whole scene with the bird was inspired by _Light Night with Conan O'Brien_. You know when something is inspired by stupidity—the end product isn't much better. Well anyway, Conan had an animal trainer/expert as a guest on the show and the man brought along a Bengal eagle owl. When I saw it, I immediately fell in love with it! I have a thing for animals/birds and this owl was no exception… it was so cute. Those big eyes did it for me. Also the fact that Conan was acting like a moron—like he always does—didn't hurt either. He's so cute… in an idiotic way. Yes, I know I have issues. 


	5. Ch 5: Hell Ain't a Bad Place to Be

Hope I didn't make you all wait too long for this chapter… I was about 3/5 of the way done when the spring semester started and well—this fic took a back seat. Thank you guys for the lovely reviews; I am very grateful to each and every one of you!

This chapter is named after one of my favorite AC/DC songs; love that Bon Scott! I'm just wild about him—even though he wasn't the most handsome looking man on the planet and is now currently 6 feet under. Yes, I am one **sick** puppy!

By the way, can anyone tell me what OTP means? I am just terrible with acronyms.

**Warning:** Unnecessarily long memory told by Remus in this chapter. Sorry in advance if it puts you to sleep!

Also, Goong Hay Fat Choy, Happy Ash Wednesday, Happy Valentine's Day, Happy Lupercalia, Presidents' Day and any other holidays I missed!

Leila: Thank you for pointing out my mistake. Actually, my outline (never thought that I would actually make one in my entire life) for this fic has Amanda in Ravenclaw… so it turns out that I screwed up in the first chapter. But since I first wrote Huffelpuff—in Huffelpuff she shall stay. Sorry for the mix up guys!

Ivy Crane: Sirius looking like _Nikki!_ Ohh God… my heart is palpitating… Such a sexy thing Nikki is! Now, who should Remus look like? I always thought he'd be on the slim side… kinda like Jagger but without the huge mouth. I don't know why… but it's probably because I am partial to thin fit guys. Off topic question: did you see Mötley Crüe when they were on _The Tonight Show with Jay Leno_ on New Year's Eve? They still got it! Though, I have to get used to Vince with dark hair and not being as fit as he was in the '80's… But that _voice…_ ooh I love him so!

Woelfin-akhuna: Deedochan! Is that my pen-name in Japanese? …or another language? Yes, I had a great Christmas and New Year's and I hope you and everyone else did also!

* * *

The deep red brocade drapes opened at their own accord for they were charmed to do so when the sunlight reached the Hogwarts' towers. The rays of light slowly made its way into the Gryffindor Common Room; creeping its way along the varnished wooden floor.As time went by, the sunlight reached the center of the room; light bouncing off the numerous bottles of empty butterbeer scattered on the Persian rug. Because of the position of the bottle and the angle of the sunlight, the reflected light came into direct contact with the face of a peacefully sleeping Sirius Black. 

Groaning because of the rude awakening, Sirius closed his eyes tighter and turned his face to the other side. Pleased with the fact that the annoying light wasn't shining in his face any longer, Sirius snuggled closer to the warm body underneath him and drifted back to sleep quickly.

Hours passed as the two boys remained undisturbed. Then at precisely noon, the grandfather clock (the large hand pointing at lunchtime) on the other side of the room began to chime quite loudly, stirring the young werewolf from his blissful slumber.

"Argh," moaned Remus as he opened one eye slowly and then the other. As his eyes became adjusted to the brightly lit Common Room, he immediately regretted it for his head began to throb. Clenching his eyes closed and raising his left hand to his forehead, Remus groaned "Ohh my head," quietly to himself.

After the initial hard pounding in his head subsided a bit, Remus began to notice the extra weight on top of him. With squinting eyes, he surveyed the body laying on him. Unable to see anything but a mess of black hair, Remus reached forward and ran his long fingers through it. The hair felt like satin on his fingers concluded Remus. With each stroke of his hand, the sunlight graced various sections of the soft locks—highlighting them with a royal blue tint. Entranced by the colour, Remus didn't even notice how his tentative strokes became definitive caresses… that is until the head of hair began to lean into his touches; paralyzing Remus' hand in mid-stroke.

"Mmm… don't stop," moaned the body cuddling Remus.

Eyes widening at the familiar voice, Remus stuttered, "S-Sirius…?"

"Yeah," answered the boy as he opened his eyes, "what is- _Remus?_" cried a shocked Sirius. Hesitantly, Sirius turned to face his friend, whose stunned face mirrored his own.

As the two boys stared at each other, their minds were drawing blanks. Neither of them could come up with anything to say—whether it be a witty remark or an answer to why they were stuck in this mortifying situation. Though they desperately wanted out of this embarrassing position they found themselves in, neither of them could move.

Remus was frozen in shock. Nothing was making any sense. The blood was pumping so hard in his ears that he couldn't think straight. He could barely grasp the concept of the situation that he was in. 'What's going…? Why are we…? Why _is he…?_ And what the _hell_ is that poking at my thigh? _…Ohh shit!_'

As Remus was working himself into a panic attack, it seemed as though Sirius was thinking along the same lines. Mustering up all the energy he could find, the animagus propelled himself off his friend and fell back against the other end of the sofa. Quickly, both boys reached for the closest object to conceal their morning "reactions".

Knowing very well that this situation could only end up in disaster, Remus decided that leaving would be the best way to save face… only Sirius beat him to it.

"Err… gotta go. You know… shower… lunch," stammered Sirius as he jumped up, robe in hand. Nearly tripping on a bottle or two, Sirius dashed to the stairwell that led to the boys' dormitory, climbing the steps three at a time.

"Well… so much for _no_ awkward moments," sighed Remus.

xXx

Needless to say, the boys spent the following days avoiding one another again. The only times they saw each other was during meals and when they went to bed. As far as conversing with one another… well, let's just say their close friendship seemed to have been demoted to brief acquaintances in record time.

By the time it was New Year's Eve, things did not seem to be improving and Sirius was extremely worried. He had no idea what to do or to say in order to fix things back to the way they were.

'Okay, we made it through the whole thing about me being a berk and telling Snivillus how to get past the Whopping Willow and ultimately blowing Moony's most guarded secret. I mean yeah he beat the shit out of me but that's beside the point—_he forgave me!_ Then we all got plastered and had a big laugh about it.' Sirius never really liked reminiscing about the past. He was always the type to never look back. The past was in the past and that was that. But for that last month or so, that was all Sirius seemed to do… and it was aggravating him to no end.

In an effort to calm himself down, Sirius decided to play some Quidditch in order to relieve himself of some anger. Taking James' Invisibility Cloak with him, Sirius headed outside to the grounds.

By the time he got to the pitch it was already fairly late in the day. Not really caring that he was missing dinner, Sirius went into the equipment room and fetched a bat, broom, and the case that contained the Quidditch balls. Being the best friend of a Quidditch Caption did have its certain advantages.

After opening the case, Sirius charmed one of the bludgers to glow a bright yellow colour for the ball was black and was hard to see at night. And judging by the way he felt, Sirius believed that he would be out here for quite a while. He also charmed his eyes to be able to see at night, a handy little spell he learned from the book _Auror Tricks and Spells for DUMMIES_ that Remus had given to him for his birthday. "Only Moony would give me a book for my birthday," Sirius said to himself affectionately.

Just before releasing the bludger into the air, Sirius poked, prodded, and even kicked the ball to get it all fired up. Once he let it free, Sirius quickly mounted the broom and soared into the air. Being the daredevil/show off that he had always been, Sirius waited until the bludger was within a few meters of him before preparing to hit it. Once Sirius hit the bludger and sent it flying in the other direction, he chased after it. Sirius was never known for his rational decisions…

Hours passed but Sirius didn't seem to take any notice. Adrenaline was pumping in his veins and it kept him going. Zooming up and down, side to side, and every other direction in between; Sirius was so worked up that he was flying circles around the bludger. It couldn't keep up with him.

As memories of the werewolf prank plagued Sirius' mind, it only invigorated his anger. "I was a total _prick_ then but… we got past that," said Sirius out loud as he got ready for the in coming bludger that was flying towards him at full speed. "Then…" raising his voice, "_I go and **fuck** it up **all** over **again!**_" yelled Sirius as he swung at the bludger with all his might. Blinded by his rage and lack of aiming, the glowing bludger flew across the Quidditch pitch and collided with one of stands, creating a big dent in the Slytherin seal.

"Oops," said Sirius sarcastically while checking out the damage he inflicted from afar. "No big loss anyway."

Gliding back down to the ground, the animagus dismounted the broom and waited for the in coming—pissed off—bludger coming his way. He didn't have to wait long; in seconds the glowing bludger came crashing into Sirius' upper right chest and shoulder.

"_Fuck!_ That's going to leave a mark," griped Sirius as he struggled to get the bludger back into its compartment.

Rapidly, he whispered "_Finite_" (to return the bludger to its original colour) and "_Mobilarbus_". As he watched the Quidditch ball case, bat, and the broom float back into the equipment room, Sirius delicately massaged his left arm which was all bruised up from the bludger the he provoked. Then after muttering "_Scourgify_" (to clean himself a bit), he put on the Invisibility Cloak, and made his way back to the castle.

Once inside, Sirius noticed his stomach growling and decided to stop off at the kitchens before going back to the dormitory. After tickling the pear, he clenched his eyes closed for about ten seconds to return his vision to normal. Stepping inside, Sirius was quickly greeted by a house elf.

"Oh what a pleasure tonight is! Not only one, but _two_ young masters have decided to grace us with their presents," cried the house elf.

Sirius smiled softly to himself as he gave the elf a little pat on the head. "Ha… well—" Sirius paused as he looked down to the house elf. A perplexed look formed on the handsome boy's face, "What was that…?" Sirius then looked up and glanced around the kitchen. "What do you mean t—" his voice died in his throat as he found the answer to his question. "Ohh…"

Perched on top of a rickety looking wooden stool, reading the late edition of the Daily Profit was Remus. He was too absorbed in his reading that he didn't notice the other boy's entrance; not that this surprised Sirius one bit. Behind the werewolf was a lit fireplace, keeping the kitchen warm.

Sirius soon found himself directly in front of his friend, mouth agape for he was not sure of what to say. All he could manage was a slight cough and a barely audible "Lo Rem…"

The newspaper in his friend's hands jerked suddenly, indicating to Sirius that Remus finally become aware of his presents. Lowering the paper to see passed it; Remus timidly answered back, "Uhh Padfoot… didn't see you come in."

"Yeah, I noticed," Sirius chuckled slightly, "err… what are you doing here? Didn't you have dinner?"

"Well, no… got a little distracted. I was in the library you see—and there was this book, _Old and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charms_… had some spells I never heard of before. Was so engaged in practicing—"

As Remus was explaining himself, Sirius felt a terrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't help but feel partially, if not mostly, responsible for the uncomfortable tension between them. Remus was one of his only true friends and lately, Sirius had been doing nothing but scaring him off. Seeing Remus like this—making excuses for himself—made Sirius feel as if there was no use in trying to save what was left of their friendship. To him, it was quite evident that Remus did not want him there.

"Look Remus… it's all right. You don't have to give me any justification as to why you are here." Concealing his pain, Sirius went on. "I'll… I'll just be going now, g'night." Sighing, Sirius turned around in an effort to leave when he felt something tugging at his hand. He twirled around to look at Remus.

"No… don't go," said Remus. "At least not on my account," he whispered, not looking at Sirius directly. "It's obvious that you missed supper too. You didn't know that anyone else was here. I mean I had the map, so you couldn't have known," said Remus, letting go of Sirius' hand.

Realizing that Remus thought that he was leaving because he didn't want to be around him, Sirius decided to clear the air. "I'm not leaving 'cause of—" but Sirius was interrupted before he could finish.

"What would you like, young master Black?" asked a house elf.

"Err… I haven't thought about… whatever he's having," replied Sirius as he point to his friend.

"Ohh… right away sir… won't you take a seat?" With that said, the house elf left to help prepare their meals.

After taking a seat directly across from Remus (whom went back to reading the Profit), an awkward silence settled between them. In efforts to break the tension, Sirius spoke up "So… uhh… how are those Falcons, aye?"

"They're a hundred eighty points behind Kenmare."

"Ohh really… not too shabby," said Sirius smugly, "bet you're sorry you took that bet with me, huh Moony?"

"Err Sirius… the Kenmare Kestrels are in second to _last_ place"

"_What?_ Oh… well… Falmouth could _still…_ oh who am I kidding," muttered Sirius as he folded his arms on the table and slammed his head on top of them. 'Well, there's twenty galleons I'll never see again.'

Minutes passed and aside from the clanking of pots and pans, the silence returned.

"So Remus, what are we eating anyway?" Sirius asked as he lifted his head to look at his companion.

"Ohh it's something my mum used to make for me… tripe with beet sauce, cold cabbage stew, and some meatloaf," answered Remus.

With a face etched in total disgust, Sirius responded "Tripe… isn't that cow stomach- eww… Moony!" Jumping out of his seat, Sirius ran to the nearest house elf. "Wait! Wait… I change my mind! I don't want what he's having… give me _anything_ but what he's having!" pleaded Sirius.

The sound of laughter rapidly filled the kitchen. Sirius spun around to find Remus hiding behind his newspaper. Stalking back over to him, Sirius reached forward and swiped the paper out of Remus' hands. And just as he suspected to find, Remus was the epicenter of said laughter.

"You prat!" spoke Sirius as he rolled up the newspaper and took a swing at Remus. "What are we really eating?" questioned the animagus as he dropped the paper onto the table and took his seat.

"Roast beef and Yorkshire pudding."

"Ahh… my favorite. Always knew you had perpetually good taste in fine dining Moony."

"That's not what you thought a moment ago," said Remus.

"Well… that's because I knew you were having me on. I mean who would ever request meatloaf when they could have filet mignon, honestly."

"Whatever you say Padfoot."

Several minutes later, the house elves presented the two Marauders with their dinner. As they ate, Sirius couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with his friend. Remus always went home for Christmas but there he was, sitting right across from him. Sirius meant to have asked earlier in the week but he chickened out. Remus rarely—if ever—spoke about his home life. Even though Remus kept to himself a lot, Sirius had always suspected that, in this particular incident, was because Remus didn't want to make him feel bad. It was obvious to Sirius that the Lupins were marvelous parents. They cared very deeply for their son and Sirius saw that every time they were at King's Cross. The genuine look of happiness and love that graced their faces when the waved their son goodbye or hugged him dearly when he returned was unmistakable.

After the two boys finished their meal, Sirius gathered up his courage and asked the question on his mind. "Moony, why are you here?"

Throwing a perplexed look at his friend, Remus replied, "I was hungry."

Rolling his eyes, Sirius tried again. "Not that you twit. I mean, why are you here? …at _Hogwarts?_" questioned Sirius, emphasizing the word Hogwarts. But before Remus could come up with an excuse, Sirius pressed on. "And don't give me that _'my house needs a fixer-upper' _shit. I mean, what kind of idiot do you take me for? Your parents would never ask you to stay here because of something as lame as _that_. So spill!" demanded Sirius as he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

Remus stared back at his friend, taking notice of Sirius' body language that screamed "I ain't goin' anywhere 'til you tell me". Pushing his finished plate out of the way, Remus laid his arms on the table and intertwined his fingers together. Hunching over the table, he looked down at his hands and contemplated as to how to go about in answering his friend's inquires.

Taking in a deep breath and then exhaling, Remus decided that Sirius might as well know the whole story. "When I was 12, I went to my Uncle Mitchell's for Christmas. He didn't have any children of his own so he always spoiled me rotten whenever he saw me. He was always my favorite—kinda like a second father, you know…?"

Though not expecting an answer to his rhetorical question, Remus glanced at Sirius. Satisfied that his friend was at least paying attention and not appearing to be bored out of his skull yet, Remus looked back at his hands and continued. "Well, he had gotten married during the first half of our second year and since I was not able to attend the wedding, he wanted my parents and me to come over for the holidays.

"When we got there, I didn't recognize the place. That was because we weren't at his house. It turns out that his bride was fairly wealthy and the couple now resided in this lavish manor. Stables, a lake, acres and acres of forest—name it, they had it.

"After the shock wore off, we made our way to the entrance. A butler opened the humongous wooden door and Uncle Mitchell was the first to greet us. He was so happy; couldn't wait to show us around, meet his wife and all of that. She was very beautiful, his wife, beautiful… and cold; though I don't think my uncle noticed. Nor my parents for that matter… Her name was Portia; she was a muggle, had dark brown hair, a thin face but not too drawn, long fingers with equally long fingernails… Anyway, don't think she liked me much, if that look she gave me when everyone else was looking elsewhere was any indication". Remus paused for a moment, remembering, as Sirius sat quietly, and waited for him to continue.

"Dinner was pleasant enough; Uncle Mitchell was going on about how he and Portia met, laughing at all the silly things he did in order to try to catch her attention. They were quite funny actually, but all Portia could seem to do was give a little smile when one of my parents looked at her, never joining in the story telling with her husband. And when my parents gave back their attention to my uncle, Portia's smile would quickly disappear.

"Once that was over, we continued on with the second half of the tour of their home, ending up in one of the trophy rooms slash study. There, we learned that everything in that room belonged to Portia's deceased grandfather. He was a famous hunter, with trophies on top of trophies to show for it. There were dozens of stuffed animals everywhere—all posed in a ferocious manner. There were plaques on the walls, along with more different types of muggle weapons than I knew ever existed. Amongst them were heads of decapitated animals mounted on the walls." Remus looked up at the animgus, "you know, kinda like those," Remus lowered his voice, "_house elves_ your parents have mounted on their walls."

Understanding where the werewolf was getting at with his example, Sirius let out a low grunt. A look of utter repulsion etched into his face as unwanted memories of that cursed house flooded his mind. However, they didn't linger around too long for Sirius pushed them out of his head in order to listen to his friend's story.

"…however, Portia's grandfather was never able to conquer one particular beast, the werewolf. He spent a very good portion of his life devoted to find one that would give him a run for his money, sort of speak.

"Well to make a long story short, Portia decided to carry on her grandfather's legacy and vowed to find a werewolf and mount it over the mantle." Surprisingly, Remus began to chuckle at this. "A silly thing to do, considering the size of a full grown werewolf… She'd have better luck stuffing it or making a rug out of it. However, this is based on if the werewolf stays in its wolf form and does not transform back into a human. 'Magine having a man mounted on your wall... doubt that's very sanitary."

"Err… Remus?" uttered Sirius, though he didn't know what to say after something like that. What does one say when a dear friend, whom just happens to be a werewolf, asks you to picture a werewolf mounted over a fireplace like a swordfish?

"Yes," answered Remus as if nothing was wrong.

"What happened?" asked Sirius softly.

Remus pursed his lips together and made a jester with his hand. "Well, bearing in mind that I was only twelve and failed to see the humor in the situation, I did what any other child would do in an uncomfortable circumstance—I politely excused myself."

With disappointment written on his face, Sirius said, "no offense Moony but any normal kid would have thrown a right fit. Or in my case—punched her lights out! Woman or not, she just practically threatened your life… and you didn't do _anything_ about it?"

The more Sirius thought about what his friend went through, the less he could control his volatile temper. "_How could your uncle **marry** her? For the love of— she wanted to put a silver bullet through your heart!_"

"He didn't know," said Remus as he adverted his gaze from Sirius, "and still doesn't." Remus paused for a moment before continuing, "As for not doing anything… I wouldn't say that. I ran for the nearest exit—I'm not a total imbecile Padfoot… I was in such distress that I didn't notice where I was going or what I was touching. Turns out the door handle was made of silver… don't think I was ever in so much pain in my entire life actually."

Suddenly, Sirius lunged for Remus' right arm and pulled it towards himself, realization radiating off of his face. "Your hand! When you came back, it was bandaged. Y' told us that you burned yourself. Don't tell me…"

Sirius gazed down at the hand in front of him. It looked like any normal hand for it had heeled fairly nicely. But upon closer inspection, Sirius could still see the faint burn marks. Remus' palm was slightly discoloured where he had grabbed the handle. There were also some faded Corinthian designs imbedded in the palm. 'Must have been on the door handle,' concluded Sirius.

Ghosting over the marks with his fingertips, Sirius looked straight into his friend's eyes. "Come on, we're going."

Not having the will to defy Sirius at the moment, Remus nodded and got up and followed the other boy's lead.

Hidden beneath the Invisibility Cloak, the boys made their way around the dark corridors and stairwells. When Sirius was certain that they were alone (by checking the map), he pulled Remus into an abandoned classroom.

As Remus tired to get his bearings in the dark room, he heard Sirius whisper a Silencing Charm along with a Warning Spell (_Monēre_).

Suddenly, Remus felt a hand grasp him and turn him towards its owner. Then he felt arms wrapping him into a tight hug. Stunned initially by the invasion of his personal space, Remus slowly inched his arms around his friend, returning the favor.

"Thank you." Remus' voice was barely audible.

"You're welcome," Sirius whispered back.

Moments passed as the two Gryffindors remained in an embrace. By then, Remus grew more comfortable with his friend's close proximity. This did not go unnoticed by Sirius; he held the lycanthrope tighter.

Borrowing his head in the crook of Remus' neck, Sirius inhaled deeply. Instantly the scent of the werewolf mingled with his senses, igniting something in Sirius that he never knew existed. One of his hands drifted to the small of Remus' back, pressing the lower parts of their bodies together; transforming the friendly hug into a much more intimate one.

Remus took in a strangled breath as he felt the space between them completely diminish. It was almost too much to handle.

"No. Sirius… No." Rapidly pulling away, Remus turned away and walked further into the classroom, giving himself a chance to recompose himself.

"What? I don't understand," Remus heard a voice say behind him. Desperate not to look back, Remus surveyed the dark room. Judging buy moonlight (the only source of light) coming though the castle windows, Remus concluded that they were in their Transfiguration classroom.

"Don't ignore me," demanded Sirius. "I brought you here so that you could have the chance to open up a bit without an army of house elves eavesdropping!"

"There's no need to shout Padfoot," said Remus. "Though your intentions may have been as innocent as you say, your actions spoke louder."

"And just _what_ are you implying?" questioned Sirius as his brows furrowed together.

Looking around as if to make sure no one would hear him, Remus hissed, "I am not _queer_, Sirius!"

A look of astonishment graced Sirius' face. "_Neither am I!_"

Unable to control himself, Remus closed the distance between the two of them and kissed Sirius square on the lips, hard. Nothing made sense and yet everything was clear at the same time. 'That's _it! _I understand now! _I've gone mad!_'

As Remus thought about his future residence at St. Mungo's, Sirius had other plans in mind, apparently. His hands had woven themselves into the werewolf's wavy dark blonde hair and didn't seem to be letting go anytime soon.

Remus concluded that because he was in fact "insane", he could not be held liable for his actions. Therefore, pushing Sirius down onto a desk—like he was doing now—wasn't his fault for he wasn't in his right mind.

As the sounds of Sirius' moans bounced off the stone walls of the classroom, it only fueled Remus' desires more. Pinned beneath him—on top of their professor's desk—was Sirius Black… everything Remus had ever wanted if he would only admit it to himself. But of course, things were just easier to deal with if he pled insanity.

Since this was only their second taste of the "forbidden fruit"¹, things quickly escalated. Mouths melded together, hands everywhere at once, bodies pressing zealously against each other; it was perfection at its _worst_.

While lavishing attention on Sirius' neck, Remus hastily tugged on his partner's shirt. As far as Remus was concerned, he couldn't unbutton it fast enough. He desperately needed to feel hot, hard flesh against his fingertips.

"Ahh…," winced Sirius, causing Remus to push off of him a bit.

"What did I do? What's wrong?" asked Remus hastily, worry etched in his face.

Noticing his friend's insecurities, Sirius quickly answered "no… wasn't you". He then motioned to his left arm, "it's just…"

Remus immediately went for Sirius' shirt, pulling the left side down. "Merlin… what did you do to yourself?" Looking at the animagus' battered arm, Remus asked "does it hurt?"

"Yeah, Pomfrey might have to chop it off²…" said Sirius deceitfully.

"Ohh, well then… as long as she's not chopping off _anything_ important," teased Remus as he grinded his hip into his friend's, making sure Sirius understood.

Stifling a pleasure filled groan, Sirius looked up at his friend and asked pitifully, "Ohh… won't you take care of me Moony?"

"Padfoot, you drama queen. You know very well that those horrendous puppy dog eyes don't work on me," said Remus as he smirked at Sirius.

Pulling Remus back down to him, Sirius whispered in his ear, "but Moony… I'm a wounded animal." Wrapping his legs around Remus, Sirius began sensually arching his hips. He then continued on with his begging. "Surely, you can't leave me like this," purred Sirius seductively, nibbling on the werewolf's earlobe.

As his eyes rolled up towards the ceiling and his eyelids fluttered shut, Remus softly moaned a response. "No… c-couldn't possibly… do that." Lazily thrusting his hips back in return, Remus tenderly nipped at Sirius' exposed neck.

At their own accord, Remus' greedy hands moved along Sirius' abdomen. They rested on Sirius thighs and Remus gently pushed at them in order to free himself. When Sirius whimpered in protest, Remus quieted him with a look of promise. Remus stood up and grabbed Sirius by the hips, tugging him to the edge of the desk.

Sirius propped himself on his elbows to get a better look at his friend, that was now kneeling in between his legs.

Remus planted tender kisses on Sirius' navel and then in a flash, his hands were unbuckling Sirius' belt. Sirius barely heard the sound of his zipper being pulled down before he felt a slick tongue, starting at the bottom and making its way to the top of his member.

All that could be heard throughout the room were wet suckling sounds and choking gasps. With all his might, Sirius grasped onto the edge of desk with both hands; probably hard enough to leave impressions. Sirius desperately tired to hold himself off and not give into the feeling of Remus' hot moist mouth around him.

As his mind began to thin, Sirius managed to get one of his hands to slide into the werewolf's hair in order to warn him. However, this only seemed to encourage Remus as he redoubled his efforts. It wasn't long until Sirius' world went black.

Gradually coming to, Sirius found himself lying down on his professor's desk again. He vaguely heard the sound of coughing, followed by the feel of soft kisses on his now extremely sensitive organ. Gaining back feeling in his limbs, Sirius grabbed Remus' shoulder, indicating that he wanted his friend to come back onto the desk.

Satisfied when Remus climbed on top of him, Sirius pulled him into a kiss. As the kiss grew more passionate, Sirius' hand began to wander down the lycanthrope's torso and had every intention of going further. Swiftly, a hand grabbed hold of Sirius' wrist and pinned it to the desk, preventing it from completing its mischievous exploration.

"No… just rest now. It'll go away on its own."

"But Moony—"

Remus stared down at his companion with ferocity. "I said no Sirius." With that said, Remus relaxed his head on Sirius' chest.

Several uncomfortable minutes passed as the two boys rested. "I'm going to hell for this, aren't I?" asked Remus, not really expecting his friend to answer back.

Unable to fully comprehend the situation (his mind was still reeling from exquisite pleasure), Sirius stared up at the ceiling and frowned. "What the fuck is that s'pposed to mean?"

"It's just… well, isn't it a sin of some sort…?" asked Remus, slightly timid.

Sirius snorted. "Well if that's what you're worried about, don't bother. We're all goin' t' hell anyway," responded Sirius offhandedly.

Remus raised his head. "We _all_ are?"

"Yeah. You know practicing witchcraft and wizardry isn't exactly popular with the man upstairs—or so I've been told."

Remus huffed and rolled his eyes. He hated that his concerns were apparently falling on deaf ears.

Knowing better than to infuriate his friend any further, Sirius changed the subject. "Hey, you know it's after midnight, right?"

"What? Don't tell me you're worried about being out and about after curfew," scoffed Remus.

"It's New Year's," said the animagus.

"Ohh. _Ohh…_"

Sirius gave a little smile. "Happy New Year Remus," he said as he pulled the werewolf to him.

"Happy New Year Sirius," replied Remus as he met Sirius' lips half way.

* * *

So, I lied again… this chapter turned out to be longer than chapter 3. Don't hate me! Also, I hope this chapter helped my fic live up to its "R" rating, however, I hope it didn't cross the line. I don't want this fic to be deleted. Suppose it's more towards "hard" R, huh?

* * *

1. Cliché… I know! Honestly, how many times has _that_ one been used? Sometimes I'm so unoriginal… sorry about that. 

2. If you don't get it—watch PoA _again!_ And you call yourself a fan, honestly…


	6. Ch 6: Once Bitten Twice Shy

Woah, I think this is the longest I have made you people wait for an update. It's been like three months, hasn't it? This time it wasn't _just_ all the papers I had to write, though. It was…Sims 2 .:hangs head in shame:. I swore to myself that I wouldn't play again 'til summer came 'round, but I could not resist its gravitational pull. You know how it is; once you start you can't stop. My Marauder Era Sims (doesn't almost everyone have their own version?) needed some love. I needed to give _everyone_ a make over, bulldoze their homes and make new bigger better ones, redecorate (my personal fave), and don't even get me started on all the DOWNLOADING! I swear I have an obsessive compulsive disorder.

Really sorry about the wait… what else can I say? I loved all your reviews though! You people are so lovely. I totally understand why authors love reviews. Thank you everyone who took their time to review. It means a lot.

**Warning:** There's a made up history lesson in this chapter and also some Course 1 math. So, those of you who don't want to learn anything: watch out!

Ivy Crane: This is rather pointless but I'll say it anyway… Do you know how effing jealous I am? You are so damn lucky. The Crüe had a couple of shows at the Garden, but me had no $$$.

* * *

"Three thousand four hundred seventy-five locomotive; three thousand four hundred seventy-six locomotive; three thousand four hundred seventy-seven locomotive—," muttered Sirius as he paced up and down the dormitory corridor. As Sirius gritted out each and every syllable, his eyes had a crazed look in them. Maybe this all had something to do with the fact that he was locked out of his own room last night… 

_Flashback: Last night, Gryffindor Common Room_

"_Sirius, don't you want to get any sleep at all tonight?"_

"_Oh c'mon. How many more opportunities do you think we're gonna get to be alone at night in your bed? Rat face, deer boy, and what's-his-face¹ will be back before ya know it."_

"_My bed? Why can't it be your bed?"_

"_My bed, your bed, no bed—I don't give a damn. As long as I wake up tomorrow next to a mighty fine werewolf, it doesn't matter where, just thought you'd like a bit of comfort."_

"_Are you always this considerate when there's sex involved or am I just lucky?"_

"_Aw, you offend me Mr. Moony. How can you think that this is all for a tumble between the sheets? However, it seems as though your body betrays you. Is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"_

"_Hmmph, we'll just see about that."_

_Sirius suddenly felt strange yet familiar sensation in his lower half. "Hey! What the—?"_

_Unable to stand up, Sirius immediately fell to the floor. "Jelly Legs? What are you playing at? When I get my hands on you—"_

"_It's more like if really," said Remus as he took off and ran up the stairs to the boys dormitories._

_Quickly muttering the counter curse, Sirius jumped up and chased after his friend. When he reached the entrance to their room, Sirius grabbed the doorknob but it wouldn't turn. _

"_Oh, you son of a—" _

_End of flashback_

"—Bitch," griped Sirius as he stubbed his toe on the leg of a desk as he made a sharp turn towards his room. 'That stupid Locking Charm has got to have worn out by now.'

Grabbing hold of the knob, a grin spread across Sirius' face as it turned and made a soft "click". With great stealth, the animagus made his way across the room. Gently grasping the drapes, Sirius quickly slid into the already occupied bed. The thick drapes obstructed the sunlight, giving the inside of Remus' bed a warm red glow.

Carefully, Sirius propped himself over the werewolf and looked down at the sleeping creature. It was funny how all that pent up anger Sirius had just moments ago seemed to dissipate at the sight before him.

"Hey Remus," whispered Sirius. Brushing the stray hairs from the other's face, he tried again. "Hey Moony, wake up."

Jostling the bed a bit, Sirius became slightly disappointed that he was still unable to wake his friend. Slipping under the covers, Sirius allowed his body to press up against Remus. It surprised him to find how good it felt just to lay there with Remus like this.

Throwing his left leg over Remus' hip, Sirius managed to draw himself closer to the sleeping boy. Softly, he began to jab Remus with his nose: first his chin and then his check. But when he reached Remus' nose, Sirius began to rub their noses together, rather than poke at it. It was a very uncharacteristic thing for Sirius to do for he always felt that "Eskimo" kisses were for either poor deluded love-fools (i.e. James) or ponces. And since he was neither of two he quickly put it off as something his animal counterpart would do. As long as he didn't develop the urge to lick his own nuts as a human, Sirius decided that he could learn to live with the nose rubbing.

"Nngh," moaned sleepy Remus as his nose twitched. "But I dun wanna give my speech naked."

Sirius' eyebrows arched up but he quickly decided to play along. "Oh really now."

Remus grunted and shook his head.

"And just what—pray tell—is this speech all about? Inquiring minds want to know."

"Mating habits of thestrals," Remus mumbled sleepily.

"Oh," Sirius held back the urge to laugh, "with a topic like that, how could one not be starkers?"

"B-b-but the castle, 's…drafty."

"But it's for a good cause," muttered Sirius as he placed soft kisses onto the werewolf's neck.

"It is?" questioned Remus followed by a moan. "Oh…Professor Dumbledore."

Sirius' eyes shot open and hastily sat up. "_WHAT?_" he roared. "_What kind of sick, twisted dream—why the hell are you dreaming 'bout him for? What am I, chopped liver? What the_...," the words died in his throat as the boy that he assumed was asleep was now doubling up with laughter. "Why the hell you laughin' for? You're the sick fuck here, not me!"

"Your temper tantrums never cease to amaze me," said Remus as his laughter died down.

"Hey! I do not throw tantrums. Wait—hold on a minute—I amaze you?" Sirius smiled.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Padfoot. I was referring to your fits, not you in particular."

However, this did not damper Sirius' smile. "Ah…I see you need brushing up with your P's and Q's, aye? You said my tantrums amaze you, correct? Well, they're _my_ tantrums, therefore _I_ amaze _you_. It's simple logic, Moony. If you want, we can go over proofs too, but that'll cost you extra," Sirius then waggled his eyebrows, "say getting naked?"

Remus gave Sirius a hurt look. "Oh, I should have known you only wanted me for my body and not my mind."

Sirius smirked. "Well, first learn your logic, and then we'll talk." He then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the other's lips.

The kiss could have very well turned into a very promising snog session; that was until Remus broke it and put a hand over his mouth. "Morning breath."

"Doesn't matter…doesn't bother me," claimed Sirius as he tried to pry the hand off of Lupin's mouth.

"But it bothers me."

Sirius pouted. "Fine, be like that," he said as he bent forward again and place a kiss on Remus' hand. In an effort to make himself more comfortable, Sirius wiggled his way in between Remus' thighs. He then smiled when he felt the werewolf's member give a little twitch. Perhaps seducing his friend wasn't going to be too difficult after all. "Last night was magnificent, Moony," praised Sirius. "You knew just what to do—where to touch—how to…" As he let his words drift off, Sirius thought it would be more prudent to demonstrate what he meant on the supple neck at his mercy.

"Th-that g-good, huh?" Remus managed to choke out.

"You better believe it. I'll probably have to suck on you till the cows come home _just_ to break even," murmured Sirius as his hands ghosted up and down Remus' hips.

Upon hearing this, Remus gave an involuntary shiver.

Sirius smirked against the werewolf's collar bone. "Like the sound of that, do you?" questioned the boy, huskily.

"Nngh," gasped Remus.

"So articulate," teased Sirius. Lifting his face to his friend's left ear, Sirius gently nipped the other's earlobe. "No need to worry…I like the sound of it too."

Sitting back on his hunches for a second, Sirius took hold of the bottom of Remus' t-shirt and pushed it upwards; feeling the taut muscles of his friend's abdomen in the process. Bending forward, Sirius mouthed the center of Remus' chest and made his way to one of the exposed nipples. Dragging his tongue across the nipple, he nipped and teethed at it, drawing moans from deep within Remus' throat.

As one hand clutched at the back of Sirius' head and the other on his shoulder, the animagus felt a rush of emotion overcome him. It wasn't just the thrill that he possessed the power to transform Remus from the calm collected prefect that the Marauders all knew and loved to this unbridled passionate creature. There was also this feeling of 'how on earth had he been able to live without this?' coursing through he veins.

Following the slight indentation on Remus' fit stomach, Sirius slowly trailed his tongue downwards. Softly tugging down Remus' flannel pants, Sirius leaned forward to tease the newly exposed hip bone. While doing so, he saw something that was not supposed to be there. As his face grew nearer, Sirius blinked and stared harder to make sure he wasn't seeing things; but upon closer inspection, there was no denying what that dark fading spot was. Sirius knew what a hickey (now fading) looked liked, having given countless ones to others, but this one, he certainly did not.

'How dare she,' thought an angry Sirius. He then was overcome with the sudden urge to ravage his friend's neck and leave a mark of his own the size of his fist. 'That'll show her.'

"Padfoot," Remus half-whined, "why—why did you stop?"

"_Why?_" Sirius repeated irritably. Without thinking, he jabbed at the mark and said,

"Why?—I'll tell you why—that's why!"

Remus looked up at his now furious friend and then looked down at his own hip. "What the devil are you—oh…"

"_OH! Is that all you can say: Oh?_"

Remus, however, did not hear the shrieking Sirius. "Oh God, _Heather_." Quickly, he made to push off the body on top of his.

"What are you—oh no you don't Remus," said Sirius as he pinned his friend's arms down. "We're gonna sort this thing out right here and now."

"There's nothing to sort out; this…thing, whatever it is, it's over," replied Remus, his voice a little shaky. Then with more certainty, he went on to say, "I will not cheat on Heather."

"I hate to burst your bubble mate, but you already have."

"How could you even think about doing this to Liz? Do you not care about her?"

"Hey, Liz is a big girl; she can take care of herself. And might I add, she is one of the _easiest_ witches on this side of the Prime Meridian—don't look at me like that, you know it's true. I've seen you toss quite a few disapproving looks her way."

At first Remus frowned at Sirius' words, but he then soon smirked. "And how would you know that I look at her at all."

"Well I—ah," said a flustered Sirius. "Oh, that's beside the point! You're changing the subject, I hate when you do that!"

"I did nothing of that—"

"Shut up, yes you did. This is supposed to be about you and that prissy bird of yours, who for that matter, has been nothing but a pain in my arse since the moment we've met."

Remus looked unimpressed. "You're only calling her names because she wouldn't put out for you back in fifth year."

"No! I'm only calling her names because you want _her_ more than you want ME!" Sirius regretted the words the second they left his lips but there was nothing he could do about that now. All his cards were out on the table and all he could do was stare back at Remus with an emotionless face. He was going to take it like a man.

Remus was a bit taken back by Black's confession, but quickly brushed it off as one of Sirius' theatrics. "Oh don't get all bloody dramatic on me, it's very unbecoming. You know very well that the Marauders will _always_ come first in my book and, quite unfortunately for me, that includes you!"

Well if Remus was giving him a way out, he would be a fool not to take it. "I'm not being dramatic. What's so bloody fantastic about her anyway?"

"She cares about me, genuinely cares. She wants to be with me, not because of my status as being close friends with two of the most popular boys in Hogwarts, but because she likes me for me." Remus than averted his eyes and started tracing designs on his bed sheets with his index finger. "For me, finding a companion is not as easy as it is for you. It's just—I don't know—maybe down the road I tell her about…and then maybe I won't...be alone anymore."

"Do you love her?" Sirius asked apprehensively.

Remus quickly looked back at Sirius. "What? Of course not—wait, I mean yes—no—I don't know! What kind of question is that any way? It's none of your business."

"What do you mean: none of my business? I'm your friend!" cried Sirius. When Remus didn't look convinced, Sirius continued on. "Okay fine! Let's say, hypothetically, that you do love her. Let's say that you desperately want to marry her and have a whole litter of puppies with her. That's fine by me, but tell me this! Can she be there for you when you need her the most? Can she be there for you like the Marauders can?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Sirius leaned in closer. His eyes darkened and they seemed to look right through Remus. "Like…like I can?"

Remus was frozen in place. He could not move; not with Sirius staring at him like that. All he could manage to say was a very raspy "Sirius…"

The animagus moved in closer still. "Hmmph…didn't think so." Just as their lips became close enough to touch, Sirius heard the sound of skin smacking against skin and felt the left side of his face go numb. The next thing he knew, he was almost falling off the bed under him. When he looked up, Sirius saw that Remus had gotten up and was now standing with his fists clutched to his sides. His eyes were burning as the veins in his temple and neck looked as though they were about to burst.

"_Don't you ever_," Remus' voice boomed, "…_EVER speak about my condition with such malicious intent ever again! Understand?_" Turning on his heels, Remus hastily made his way to the lavatory and slammed the door shut.

"Well, that didn't go as well as I expected," muttered Sirius as he stared at the closed door. He had not meant to use Remus' lycanthropy as a defense for himself, it just kind of came out that way. Sirius knew that this was a sensitive subject, and what did he do? He threw it in Lupin's face. Of course Remus was going to take it in the wrong way.

"Me and my big mouth."

xXx

"Wow, Sirius! Who gave you that shiner?"

Sirius did not bother to look over his shoulder at his best friend and just continued rummaging through luggage bags. "I don't want to talk about it Prongs."

James took a step back to lean on the wall and crossed his arms over chest. "It was Moony, wasn't it?" When Sirius did not answer, James rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "What is it with you two? Can't I leave you guys unsupervised for just a week without you two going at each others throats?"

Realizing Sirius was not going to respond to him, James changed the subject. "Oi mate, what ch'you doin'?"

Sirius sighed exasperatedly. "Lookin' for Lily's bag, you prat. What's it look like?"

Ignoring Sirius' irritable tone, James lifted his foot off the floor and pointed it towards the right. "That mauve one towards the back; the one with the pink hair ribbon tied to it."

In a flash, Sirius dashed to the back of the pile of suitcases. Finding the right one, Sirius yanked it out from under the mountain of luggage swiftly; causing the mountain to collapse onto the stone floor. James jerked his head to the side and cringed as the sound of breaking glass and curses (perhaps a mirror or seven) rang through the corridor. Ignoring the destruction he caused, Sirius kneeled on the floor and hastily unzipped the suitcase before him and continued his search.

"Hey, you better put everything back where you found it," ordered James as he saw his girlfriend's blouses and thigh-highs flying through the air. "You better fold them nicely too!"

"Keep your shirt on—I'm only looking for her makeup kit—well hello—what do we have here?" Sirius held up, what appeared to be a small white article of clothing. "_Ooh_, lacy knickers…and _crotch-less_ too. Prongs, you lucky dog!"

Within nanoseconds, a red faced James ran across the hall and grasped the underwear from his friend's hands and stuffed them in his robe pocket. "Just what are you—ohh piss off Black," hissed James as he bent down and grabbed the makeup bag that was in the suitcase. "Here," said James as he shoved the bag into Sirius' hands. "There's the bloody makeup. Now if you don't mind, care to explain what _hell_ is this all about."

Sirius looked at James dumbfounded. "Well _obviously_ Lily and I have the same complexion. So naturally, I'm going to borrow her cover-up to well—cover up my eye."

"You'd think with all money you come from, you'd be able to _buy_ your own makeup."

"Have you gone mad? I wouldn't buy makeup from Fard _fuckin' fairy_ Couleur's Cosmetics Shop if you threatened to hex off my balls. Shit, I don't even were makeup!"

"And yet for some odd reason, I see you every morning in the loo putting that gunk on your eyelashes," uttered James, unbelievingly.

"Hey, for your information that "_gunk_" is mascara and I-I well—mascara isn't makeup!" protested Sirius. "It's—it brings out my eyes damn it!"

"Ri-i-i-ight…"

"I just put on a li'l bit…one coat," added Sirius, as if that would make his case.

"Now you just sound pathetic."

"I do n—oh shut up, four eyes!"

James looked down at his friend with a puzzled look. "Is _that_ the best you can do? Now I know something is wrong."

"Bugger off," mumbled Sirius as he opened Lily's makeup bag.

"You know just because Moony beat you to a bloody pulp doesn't mean—"

"For fucks sake, he didn't beat me up!" Black sighed and then continued, "It was more like a sucker punch."

James frowned. "I doubt that. Remus would never just deck you without a very good reason…"

"I didn't say that he didn't have a good reason; just that I didn't see it coming," said Sirius in a low voice.

"And let me guess, you didn't apologize for whatever you did or said."

Sirius looked back down at the cosmetics bag and pulled out a compact. "I don't think that'll do any good."

"You are such a _prat_ sometimes, you know that?" James sighed exasperatedly. "Merlin, you know very well that apologizing could make all the difference in the world, especially with Moony. I mean he forgives you for everything, even for—well putting it loosely, the _unspeakable_. It's not that Moony won't accept your apologizes; it's your damn pride and you know it."

Fiddling with the compact, Sirius stood up. "Yeah, I know…thanks Prongs," he muttered.

James gave Sirius a small smile and then lightly punched him in the arm. "Yeah well, go on," said James, "get out of here before I give you a black eye to match the one you've already got."

xXx

About two weeks later…

"Yes, we'll have four butterbeers, a banshees' gin 'n' toxic, a wicked cosmicpolitan, and a firewhisky sour," ordered Sirius, "on second thought, make that two, please."

The Three Broomsticks was jam packed that Saturday afternoon. The Marauders and their girlfriends were lucky to find an empty table; however, they had to transfigure their own chairs. As they waited for their drinks, the group began talking about where they wanted to go after they finished their drinks. After a while their order of drinks were levitated to them from the bar. Then the conversation became _really_ interesting…

"Do you think I should get lowlights Lils?"

"You know what, I think you should Liz. It would give your hair a very flattering contrast."

"I was thinking of straightening my hair…"

"No, don't Heather. I love it curly," said Amanda.

"Really? I think it makes my cheeks look fat."

"No, don't be ridiculous," the other three girls chide.

"No really…I got so fat over the hols. There were so many different dishes at the dinner table and if I didn't try each and every one, someone or another would have been offended. Now I'm paying the price; I could barely fit into my robes this morning."

"Oh don't be silly, you're thinner than I am. Remus, tell her that she's not fat."

"Hmm… what?" When Remus looked around the table to see all the girls staring at him, he knew he would be in deep shit if he didn't answer. The other boys at the table looked as though they did not hear the question either. Sirius was busy counting the cracks in the ceiling, James was staring at Lily with a glazed look in his eyes and a stupid smile on his face, and Peter…well he looked liked he was trying to make himself cross-eyed. 'Thanks for the help guys.' Lily on the other hand, was looking at him quite expectantly. So Remus just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Led Zeppelin is playing at Albert Hall this summer." Lily's jaw dropped. 'Nope, that _definitely_ wasn't the answer they were looking for.'

"I was saying Remus," Lily gritted her teeth, "how Heather is _not_ fat."

"Fat…? You? Most definitely not; you look fabulous," said Remus to his girlfriend, as sincerely as possible.

"Thank you Remus," Heather said curtly. She then pursed her lips and faced forward. Grabbing her gin 'n' toxic, she downed the rest quickly and then flagged down a waiter, requesting to keep the drinks coming. The table became very quiet after that.

After about fifteen minutes, the silence was broken by a groan. "I think it need some aspirin," moaned Peter as he tried to blink his eyes straight again.

"Oh Peter, you're s-so funny," said Heather as she began giggling like mad. She was, after all, on her fourth drink. No one dared to say anything because they were just relieved that all the tension at the table had disappeared. Well, save for the electricity that was coursing between Remus and Sirius.

The two boys were speaking to each other again, with a little—alright a lot—of help from James. Sirius apologized that night after his talk with James. However, Remus was no fool and knew very well that this was all James' doing, but never the less, he forgave Black anyway.

After that whole fiasco had passed, Sirius was still a little wary about where it had left his and Remus' relationship. Were they strictly friends again or could they—for lack of better words—fool around still? He knew that Remus didn't want to cheat on Heather but was a little bit of flirting here and there really cheating? So during a double lesson of History of Magic, Sirius decided to test the waters.

The Marauders had taken their regular seats in the back of the classroom while the girls were seated more towards the front. About an hour into the lecture, Sirius looked around the room to see if he could make his move without anyone noticing. Aside from the one or two students taking notes, most of the class seemed to be already entering the Astroplanes and therefore would not be paying any attention to the back of the room. Sirius then looked to his right to observe his two friends sitting at the desk next to his and Remus'. When noticing that James and Peter seemed to be pretty occupied with their game of hangman, Sirius smiled to himself and thought, 'now's a good a time as any'.

He started off with slowly inching his chair closer to the werewolf and letting his left leg brush the other's leg and eventually letting it rest there. Minutes passed and Sirius was quite pleased that Remus had not moved away or even flinched at the contact. Still trying to keep his cool and not scare his prey away, Sirius decided to use his signature "yawn and stretch" move for it has never failed him before. Once he had his arm resting on the back of his friend's chair, he let his fingers draw little patterns on Remus upper arm. When his fingers became bored of the spot, Sirius lightly dragged them up passed the boy's shoulder to fiddle with the shirt collar that was half up while the other side was folded down. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," Sirius murmured.

While straightening Lupin's collar, Sirius' fingertips brushed along the boy's neck, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. Remus sucked in his breath and began to slightly shiver.

"Mr. Lupin," at the sound of his name, Remus tensed up as Sirius quickly dropped his wandering hand. "Would you so kindly read the section on top of page 645 out loud?" asked Professor Binns in his typical monotone voice.

"Y-yes professor," stuttered Remus. "In 1632, the Battle of Leeds, one of the most infamous battles of the Goblin rebellions, marked a turning point in history. General Annex R. Thymine (also known as Annex the Antecedent) was an outstanding marksmen, highly skilled in military combat, and known for his ruthlessness. The Ministry sent its troops to the Leeds, thinking that they would get the drop on Annex. However, Thymine had surprised the Ministry by having trained his forces in gorilla warfare and ambushed the Ministry's troops. With all of Thymine's military training, no one had suspected that he would fight in such an underhanded manner; which ultimately led to the Ministry's defeat. The death toll—"

As Remus read on, Sirius leaned forward and propped himself up with his right arm on the desk; his robes obscuring the view of his as well as Remus' lower half. 'Now this is going to be fun.'

"…After Antecedent's second in command, Boras the Brute's demise, his son, Cambias the Calculated, t-t-t-took…," Remus froze; perhaps because of the hand that was leisurely sliding up and down his thigh. Determined not to let Sirius get the better of him, Remus stammered on. "Ahem, took over. As a team, the Thymines were practically unbeatable. They led the goblins through 34 battles; all of them victorious. However in 1638, Annex suffered an em-em-em." It seemed as though the wandering hand had found a place to rest, much to Remus' dismay.

"Embolism," corrected Binns.

"Right, an embol-_is_-m." Remus' cheeks flushed to an unnatural shade of red, which was pretty miraculous considering that all his blood seemed to be pooling at the center of his crotch. "Under the cir-_cum_-stances, the general's f-f-funeral was a very _short_ one."

"Thank you Mr. Lupin," said Binns. The ghost quirked his eyebrow as he studied his student's face but then quickly returned his attention to the text, finding it more interesting than what was going on in the back of his classroom.

Remus would have let out a breath of relief but couldn't quite remember how to. Not when Sirius' hand was having its wicked way with him and right under their professor's and peers' noses nonetheless. As he glanced sideways, he became slightly irritated with what he saw. Next to him, Sirius was just looking down at his textbook and idly following along with the reading with his quill; looking, for the entire world, as the straight O student that he indeed was. But upon closer inspection, Remus could make out the sly smile on his friend's face. 'Why that smug bastard. Thinks he's so slick; I'll show him.'

As all lucidity vanished, Remus' hand dart out and grasped the animagus' thigh. Upon contact, Sirius felt a jolt of electricity run throughout his being. "Now that's more like it," muttered Sirius as he pushed the other's robe aside to get a better hold of him.

Remus quickly sucked in his breath. How he was going to make it through the rest of the lesson without everyone finding out what was going on, he did not know. With Sirius alternating his pumps from snail like movements to lightening speed, he was going to pop one for sure. Minutes passed by, but to Remus it felt like ages. He was certain that he would die from a case of blue balls if Sirius didn't put an end to this soon. In the haze of pleasure, Remus vaguely remembered where one of his hands was. Grasping Sirius' upper thigh tightly, he let out a low whimper. "Please."

With one look to make sure the coast was clear (both Prongs and Wormtail were nodding off into sleep), Sirius decided to take pity on Remus or perhaps because he himself couldn't wait for the feel of Remus, hot and thick, in his hand. After fiddling with the belt, which wouldn't budge an inch, Sirius gave up on it and went straight for Remus' zip. With his objective so close, Sirius' hands began to shake. This moment would either propel him to the greatest heights of pleasure he had ever known or be the death of him. Sirius certainly hoped it was the former.

"Remus, can you come with me to the library? I need to retrieve that book about General Thymine. I should have known Binns was going to make us write an essay about him." Both Remus and Sirius quickly looked up to see Heather making her way to the back of the room. They were so caught up in their activities that they hadn't realised that class was now over.

Sirius immediately stopped what he was doing, pushed Remus' hand away, and tried his best to cover Remus up with his robe that he had pushed away earlier. Remus, on the other hand, was doing his fish impersonation again. Sirius then came to the conclusion that if Remus were to become an animagus, he would definitely be a big mouthed bass.

When Heather reached their table, she gave Remus a big warm smile and tossed a fake one Sirius' way.

"I—ah…"

"Oh come on, love. We have to get the book before someone else does." With that said she pulled Remus up by his hand and all but dragged him out into the hallway, leaving Sirius to sit and brood about all the different ways that he could murder Heather and make it look like an accident.

Currently, the two boys were trying their best to act normal.

In the background, a very distinctive guitar riff could be heard from across the bar.

"Oh Sirius, that's our song! Let's dance!" Liz shrieked, yanking her boyfriend off his chair.

"But I didn't even get to finish my drink," protested Sirius as he was dragged out to the dance floor (really a cramped corner between the charmed jut box and a funny looking muggle plant). However his words were drowned out by John Lennon's scream in the Beatles rendition of _Dizzy Miss Lizzie_.

"Oh Remikkins, why don't we have a song?"

'Because it's a stupid idea—that's why. Plus nothing rhymes with Heather except for weather and feather.' "I haven't the slightest idea why."

"Sirius and Liz have one—I want one," Heather whined.

'Merlin, you're annoying when you're drunk.' "I can see that," muttered Remus, under his breath as he glared at Liz's back.

"Did'ju say something love?"

"Oh no…nothing," replied Remus as his voice went up an octave or two.

As the song wore on, Sirius got more into it and started dancing up a storm. Soon everybody's eyes were on him and his partner. While doing the twist he began to mouth the words. Needless to say, Liz was ecstatic and giggling like the idiot she was. Remus, however, was seeing green and sharply turned to his girlfriend.

"Look Heather, I don't know if you can understand the words coming out of my mouth right now—no you cannot finish my drink, I'd say you had enough," said the werewolf as he took the drink out of her hands. "I'm not feeling up to par so I'll order you some witch's brew (a.k.a. coffee in this fic; not the real drink) before I leave." Before Heather could finish processing the information, Remus was already at the bar. The others at the table looked at each other with wide eyes, not knowing what to say. Remus was hardly, if ever, rude.

When Remus returned with the coffee in hand, his face displayed no emotion. After placing the beaker in front of his now wasted girlfriend, he gave Lily an imploring look, which she understood as "please, I just can't deal with her when she's like this". It was common knowledge that Heather was anything but fun when loaded. When Lily rolled her eyes and nodded, Remus took that as a yes. He then swiftly said his goodbyes and left.

Just seconds later, Sirius returned to the table looking a little exhausted and annoyed. Whether it was from the dancing in general or trying to get out of dancing with Liz, no one at the table could say. "Hey," said Sirius as he looked around the pub, "where's Rem?"

James took his butterbeer in his hands and began to peel the labeling. "You just missed him, mate. He just took off."

Sirius stared at his best friend with a puzzled face. "Why did he—"

"_PLAHH!_" All eyes quickly directed their gaze at the creator of the noise. At the receiving end of the gazes was Heather, whose face was contorted in disgust. "Eww…that stuff was awful." She apparently didn't like her coffee.

"No kidding," retorted Peter irritably. Across from Heather sat Peter, who was now covered in a spray of black coffee.

"Oops…s'rry Peter. I didn't ahh…see you there. "

"Right," said Peter as he spit out some of the coffee that unfortunately ended up in his mouth. "Everything always happens to me."

xXx

Considering that it was about a thirty minute walk from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts, it seemed to go by a lot faster. In no time, Remus was in his room and was quite happy that he hadn't bumped into anyone one the way. It was still mid afternoon and the sun was shining brightly through the window, as if to mock Remus about how much of an arse he had been. Remus looked up directly at the sun (not something that I recommend) and said, "Oh shut it, you…stupid sun."

"Yeah, you tell that sun Moony. Maybe you should try bearing your teeth and shaking your fist at it, that always works with me." Such lame sarcasm could only come from one person that Remus knew, and that person was the one person that he did not want to see as of right now.

"Sod off, Sirius."

"Nuh uh uh, not until you tell me what's the matter."

Remus sat down on his bed and put his face in his hands. "Nothing is—it's just—you know how Heather is when she's…"

"Plastered, totaled, wasted, cocked up, swimming in booze, hammered—"

"I think we established the point Sirius," said Remus, the words slightly distorted due to his face resting in his hands.

"Alright fine, but that's still doesn't give you an excuse for the way you booked out of there," teased Sirius as he took a seat next to his friend. "I mean, you didn't even say bye to me," he said in a false hurtful tone.

"Be quiet."

"Honestly, leaving your girlfriend like that—really bad form," joked Sirius.

Taking his face out of his cradled hands, Remus looked at his friend. "And I suppose you're the poster boy for outstanding boyfriends, are you?"

"Hey, calm down," replied Sirius as he put up his hands in surrender. "Regardless of what you may think, I did not come up here to get in a row with you."

"Oh really? Could have fooled me," Remus mumbled sarcastically.

"I'll just ignore that. Anyway, I just wanted to say that… well," Sirius scratched the back of his head and focused on the particular part of the carpet that Padfoot had soiled last year that still wouldn't come out. "Umm…well you see .:sighs:. I'm sorry," he says rather softly.

"Sorry? For what?" Remus looked at Sirius questionably, but then it dawned on him.

"What did you do _this_ time?"

"Huh? Oh no, nothin' like that. It's just that I haven't been the best friend in the world in quite a while and I just…wanted to apologize for that."

Sirius did not need to specify, Remus knew what he was talking about. So he just gave Sirius a small smile and said, "Thanks."

A smile of his own crept up Sirius' handsome face. "You're welcome."

Then Remus let out a little laugh and clasped Sirius' shoulder. "It wouldn't have worked out anyway."

"Yeah," Sirius chuckled. "I know what you—hey! What do you mean it wouldn't work out?"

"Well quite frankly, your feet stink."

Sirius did a double take. "_What?_ I'm a Black and I'll have you know that Blacks do not have smelly feet!"

"Well your family might not have foot odor but you certainly do. I can smell their noxious smell from here." Remus then scrunched up his nose and began to use his hand as a fan. "_Wooh!_"

"I'll show you stinky feet," said Sirius, scathingly. Swiftly, Sirius pounced on the werewolf, who let out a half laugh half yelp. "Think my feet smell, do you?" Remus was still laughing but nodded his head in agreement. Not satisfied at all with that answer, Sirius decided it was time to take out the big guns, tickling. "Yeah? Well take that! And that! And this!"

Suddenly the door opened, giving James a perfect view of what was going on. Well, there wasn't too many ways to interpret as to why Sirius was sitting on Remus with his feet on the other's face. "Ahh…making each other smell the other's feet. Glad to see that things are back to normal 'round here."

* * *

Well, at least our boys are happy…somewhat. Have no fear; they will be together soon for I foresee that there will only be one chapter left. 

I know what some of you are going to say: how is it possible for a hickey to last for a week? Well unfortunately for me, I've had several ones that just wouldn't go away. Usually when it's located on top of a bone (very little fat in that area), it takes forever for it to disappear.

* * *

1. I'm going by the assumption that there are five persons per dorm room. 


	7. Ch 7: Best of Both Worlds

So here it is; the final installment! Thanks to all you wonderful readers (and reviewers) who stuck around to read it. To give you all the short _short_ version as why I did not finish this fic sooner it was because…I didn't finish. Plain and simple. But if it's any consolation, I am very sorry.

**BTW:** I'd say least 65 percent of this was written before Half-Blood Prince came out. So anything not complying with what was divulged in book 6 is in this fic not because I'm ignorant or blind but because I'm lazy and didn't want to change what I have already written. Obviously, this also applies to Goblet of Fire the movie.

And to my illustrious reviewers…you guys make me blush. Thank you for all your up lifting comments. It is most appreciated.

Oh and one more thing…men _suck!_ They never think about their actions. They are just so…grrr! And he has the nerve to tell me that women are just as bad. If he wasn't so damn likable—I swear, I should have decked him! Alright, I'll shut up now.

KawaiiMegami86: I know the song you're talking about, though I've never listened to it. I wanted to use songs that were written around (or before) the time the Marauders were around. You never know when someone will jump down your throat for not being historically accurate (though there are plenty of holes in this story). Thanks for reminding me though—I totally forgot about that song.

Nic: To answer you question, I'd say that, in the beginning, neither Remus nor Sirius really understand what's going on, though I think Sirius is closer to figuring it out than Remus. However, one thing they do understand is that they are totally hot for each other; physically as well as emotionally (b/c I love me some fluff). They are seventeen year old boys (disregard the fact that I said Sirius was sixteen in Ch. 2 due to a mathematical error—don't know how I managed a B average in calculus) and are just realizing you can't choose who you have feelings for. In my fic, I wrote Sirius as a handsome (drop dead gorgeous really) guy who knows it, charismatic (when he wants to be), hot tempered, and I guess a bit selfish too. He's used to girls throwing themselves at him and also used to everything being handed to him on a silver platter. He's also beginning to understand that his feelings for Remus aren't as platonic as he'd like them to be.

With Remus, I took what J.K. Rowling said about him and ran with it. She has been quoted in saying that Remus' biggest flaw is that he wants to be liked (or something to that effect). So here's Heather and she really does like him and Remus is just so happy that _someone_ likes him that he mistakes that for liking her in return. In other words, Remus likes her as a person but not romantically. With Sirius, on the other hand, he really does like him but doesn't want to hurt Heather. Remus also thinks that he's going through a phase and believes Sirius is as well. These are the two reasons why he keeps pulling away from Sirius.

In conclusion, I guess you can say that "yes" they are bisexual but there are other things that I took into account. Remus is suffering from emotional issues that probably came about from a traumatic experience (i.e. bitten by a werewolf, how werewolves are viewed in their society, etc.) while Sirius was emotionally abused at home. So when things start falling into place, as it does in this chapter, Remus will see it was foolish to think that being with someone who likes you (but you don't return those feeling) will make everything go away and that what is between him and Sirius is just hormones.

I hope that cleared it up for you and anyone else whom might have questions. I didn't really know how to incorporate all this info into this fic without making it sound boring.

* * *

"_Please_," begged Sirius. 

James just rolled his eyes and continued to stare out the window. It was pouring out there and he could barely make out the Owlery, which was the adjacent tower.

"Oh c'mon, when was the last time I asked you for anything?"

"Is this _really_ necessary?"

"Of course it is!" Sirius insisted. "Why else would I ask?"

James scoffed. "Maybe because you, my friend, are retarded."

"Am not! Just do it."

James turned around. "Why on earth do you want me to transfigure the coffee table into a piano?"

"I told you already, I want to practice," said an annoyed Sirius. How many times was he going to have to repeat himself?

James gave his friend a suspicious look. "Practice, huh?" Looking back at the mahogany table, he slowly took out his wand. "Okay, fine." Some Latin words and fancy wand movements later, there stood a mini grand piano in place of the table. Well, it was more like a mini _mini_ grand piano actually.

"What…the _hell_…is that?"

"It's your stupid piano. What were you expecting, a fuckin' guitar?"

"No," said Sirius as he looked at the piano with a disappointed face. "It's just so…small."

"I transfigured it from a coffee table, of course it's going to be small," said an irritated James, "you ungrateful prat."

Sirius sat down in front of the piano¹. "I'm not ungrateful—look at this thing! It's only got four octaves," complained Sirius. "And you're supposed to be that best at this."

"Well if you think you can do a better job, then do it." Sometimes James didn't know how he put up with Black.

"I _don't_ think I can do a better job. That's why I _asked_ you!"

"Well then, you really only have two options. Take it or leave it."

"Fine! You don't have to get all sore about it," mumbled Sirius as he tested the keys.

"Well, at least it's tuned."

James just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

As time passed by, people entered and left the Common Room, but Sirius remained there practicing while James took a seat on the sofa next to the piano and read his quidditch magazine. This is how Peter found them.

"Hey guys!" greeted Peter as he trotted over to his friends.

"Hey Pete," the two boys said in unison.

Peter looked down at Sirius, confusedly, but didn't ask any questions. Instead, he opted to sit himself on the parlour chair, right behind Sirius.

It remained quiet for a while, save for Sirius' piano playing and James turning the pages in his magazine. "So Sirius," Peter said quite nervously, "I heard about you and Liz…sorry about that."

Sirius wasn't taken back by Pettigrew's statement at all and continued to play. "Ah, it's alright…no big loss."

"What?" This came as a shock to Peter. "What do ya mean "no big loss"? Are you mental? I've _heard_ about the things she can do."

"Yeah well, right now she's probably down in the dungeons giving Snivellus head, just to piss me off. I don't know about you, but that makes her completely undesirable in my eyes." This caught James' attention as Peter just gaped at Sirius.

"S-s-she's—_what?_"

"You heard me, Prongs. I'd be pretty disgusted myself…if I gave a shit."

"Well that was a waste," sighed Peter. "I've heard that she's got legs that rap around like Devil's Snare and not to mention the things that she can do with that mouth of hers."

"Nah…had better," said Sirius without even thinking.

"Better than Liz? But she supposedly gives the best blows in all of Hogwarts!" Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So, who is she? Do I know her?"

Hitting a wrong note, Sirius cringed. He bowed down his head a bit, his hair obscuring his reddened face. "Yeah…you could say that." Feeling Wormtail's eyes on him, Sirius became agitated. "Enough of this—can't you see I'm trying to practice? Your constant questions are making me fuck up."

Taken back by Black's outburst, Peter looked over at Potter as if to say, "What crawled up his arse and died?"

"Hey, don't look at me. He's been like that all day."

Before giving Sirius the chance to jump down his throat again, Peter decided to change to a safer topic. "Hey, where's Remus anyway?" he asked as he surveyed the room.

"He at a Prefects' meeting," replied James as he plopped his foot on top of the piano.

Peter gave him a weird look. "Shouldn't you be there too?"

James snorted. "Pfft, no. That's the beauty of being Head Boy. I get to mosey about in this here Common Room or wherever I may please, while the Prefects go to their ikkle meetings and patrols—suckers. So, not only do I do nothing but I get the title of Head Boy, and let me tell you, it looks outstanding on my résumé."

Not really interested in hearing James boast about how he's got it made, Peter quickly changed the topic once again. "Hey Padfoot, what's with the toy piano?"

"Well this is Mr. God's gift to Transfiguration, over here, vision of what a _grand_ piano looks like."

"We're not doing this again. If you don't like it…tough shit. Why didn't you ask for something smaller…like a violin?" James was getting pretty irritated with Sirius' criticisms.

"Well when I was younger, I had the choice between the two. It was either violin with an old fogy, whose nose hairs were like ten centimeters long and couldn't walk, or piano with one fit crumpet. Honestly, her knockers were like this big." Sirius stopped playing in order to demonstrate his piano teacher's assets.

"Oh now we're talking," exclaimed an excited Peter. He was after all, a breast man.

"Nice an' perky, were they?"

"I know you are not talking about what I think you're talking about," came an irritated voice from the direction of the girls' dormitories.

"Er…we weren't talking about tits if that's what you're thinking, Lily," replied Pettigrew, hurriedly.

"Smooth, Peter. Real smooth," said James.

"Oh and you're one to talk, Potter? Just in case you forgot, it was _your_ fat mouth that almost got the Gryffindor Team thrown out for the entire Quidditch season. Smooth indeed," Lily said quite venomously.

"Ah, Lily…the apple of my eye. You always say the kindest things about me," said James as he laid his arm on the back of the sofa.

Lily gave him a look but sat next to him against her better judgment. Evidently, she was still upset about the brawl her boyfriend had with the Slytherin Quidditch captain yesterday. In all fairness, James did start it.

"Look, I said I was sorry like a trillion times. What else can I say?"

Lily just rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

"All right fine," James sighed, "I was going to wait and give this to you tonight but I just can't stand you being cross with me." After tossing his magazine onto the piano in front of him, James reached into his trouser pocket and produced a small jewelry box.

"Oh no you don't Potter. Don't you dare think that you can just buy your way out of this. I already have five of those rings you got from muggle toy machines. That's not going to work again."

But Lily's statement did not deter James. "Don't pass judgment before you have even seen the evidence, Evans." Potter then opened the box. A big grin enlightened his face, indicating that he was indeed proud of himself.

However, Lily did not seem too impressed.

"It's a rock, James," said Lily, quirking her eyebrow.

"Yes, it really—_WHAT?_" cried a flustered James as his two friends were howling with laughter at his expense.

"Hope you didn't break the bank with that one, Jim," said Sirius in between laughing fits.

"Yeah," agreed Peter. "How ever will you be able to afford that cottage in Godric's Hollow when you blow all your galleons on rocks?"

'Your asses are so mine,' James thought bitterly as he changed his gift back to its original state. Inside the box was now a brilliant gold necklace with an emerald encrusted heart pendant.

Lily was in awe. "Oh…James…"

The entire room was quiet until, "_Go-o-oldfinger. He's the man—OUCH! That hurt you twat!_"

James glared down at Black. "Serves you right; you just killed the moment single handedly."

Sirius returned the glare as he rubbed the spot on his head where James' shoe had hit him. "Well what do you expect me to do when she coos like that? Don't tell me you didn't think "James Bond" when she said your name."

James was just about to throw his other shoe when Lily cut in. "Pay him no heed," she said as she placed her hand on James' chin and turn his face toward her. "It's beautiful, Potter. I love it." Lily then pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Oh…get a room," mumbled Sirius, narrowly missing Potter's other shoe.

xXx

Feeling as though he traveled from Edinburgh to Timbuktu without Apparating or any means of transportation, Remus trudged his way up the stone steps leading to his room. When he got there the only other occupant in the room was James, who looked a bit surprised to see him.

Remus quickly homed in on the closest bed and flopped down on it; not caring that it wasn't his.

"Man, you look like shit."

"Thank you…a suitable description I'll bet," Remus murmured dryly.

"Right—so how was the meeting?" By the looks of his friend, James already had a vague idea about how the gathering went.

Remus gave him a sharp look. "They're all imbeciles I tell you. Every single last one of them." Remus then proceeded to make his voice all shrilly and said, "_I'm sick of white towels—I want lavender ones. The toilet paper is too rough—I don't want to get a rash. The Slytherin Head Boy and Girl got the new improved whitening toothpaste—we should get that too_." Not entirely done with mocking his fellow Hogwarts Prefects, Remus went on to say, "Oh and my favorite, _I think the mermaid is a skirt chaser. She was watching me take off my clothes I tell you_. Piffle. No one, gay or straight, would _ever_ want to watch Edith Grouse take off her clothes without desperately needing to gouge out their eyes afterwards."

James was a little taken back by the werewolf's outburst; however, James had to admit that what his friend said was rather true. The thought of a naked Edith gave him the chills. "Oh…was that all?" James said with a snort.

"It wouldn't have been that bad if that pathetic excuse for an "urgent" meeting had not lasted for over _three_ hours. To think that those idiots believe that they are going to make in the world. If they think that redecorating the washroom is a tribulation—might as well just feed them to the lions right now and be done with it." Remus wasn't normally a bitter person, but the man was on a roll. "They were acting like a bunch of ninnies, the whole lot of them."

"Well I don't think—" James never got to finish that thought for he was cut off by Remus.

"What's that on my pillow?" Remus twisted his head to the side to get a better look…well, as good a look he could manage while lying on his back.

"Some letter that your ruddy bird delivered," answered James, quite distastefully.

"Really? But it's pouring out there."

"Yeah, I know. After Padfoot opened the window, she dropped off your letter then zoomed towards me like one of those muggle Lear jet things. Got me all wet she did. Then the blasted thing attacked my trouser zip. You can believe whatever you want Rem, but that bird _knows_ what its doing! _Don't laugh!_"

Remus held in his laugh as stumbled to his bed. Picking up the envelope, Remus inspected it. It was a gaudy pink colour and his name was written in a very elegant script—handwriting he wasn't at all familiar with. Upon opening the envelope, he found that the letter inside was an even more nauseating colour of pink. 'Ughh…and what is that horrid smell…vanilla musk…ughh.' As Remus tried desperately to ignore the stomach upsetting fragrance, he decided to read the note since he had gotten this far.

_Dearest Remus,_

_I could go on and on about how much I have been admiring you from afar but I'd prefer to tell you in person. Meet me at 10:30 on the seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, whom is trying to teach tolls the finer arts of ballet. Don't be late._

_-Your secret admirer_

Under the anonymous signature there was a bright red lipstick kiss mark. 'Not very original but yet very straight forward,' thought Remus. Too bad after he and Heather went south, he felt like he had enough of women to last him a lifetime.

"So what's it say?"

"Nothing of the importance," answered Remus as he sat down and tossed the letter on the bed.

"Not important? But Sirius said it looked like some skirt wrote it. Not important indeed—are you holding out on us?"

"Hardly," Remus scoffed. "You said Padfoot was here? Where did he go?"

"Him? Oh he left sometime after that flying rat of yours stopped by. He's pr'ably looking for some lass to bury himself in. You know how he gets…'specially since he's single again. In fact, he would have left a lot earlier if he had not been laughing his head off as I was in the process of being _raped_." James threw in the last line to try and get more sympathy.

However, Remus did not hear it.

Remus had zoned out when he heard Potter's assessment as to where his other companion might be at the moment. Frowning at the letter, Remus hastily picked it up and looked over at James. "You know what Prongs? I was holding out on you…this is from a bird—I'm off. Black is not the only one who can find a lady friend at this time of night, ch'know?"

Walking over to his bureau, Remus sprayed on a bit of cologne (silently praying that it would over power his mystery date's perfume), looked himself over in the mirror ("Go get 'em tiger," was the mirror's response), and ran a hand through his hair. Then he was out the door without another word.

"Okay, you can come out now. He's gone."

"Finally," gasped Lily as she clawed her way out of he boyfriend's closet. "When was the last time the house elves had the chance to clean that thing? It smells like wet dog in there and I was standing in a pile of your dirty clothes." Lily made a face of disgust as she bent down to peel off a sock that had statically clung to the bottom of her robe.

James smiled and shook his head as he wrapped his hands around her waist. "So what are you trying to say? Not only do I have a "fat mouth" but I am a slob as well?"

Lily beamed. "Precisely."

"I knew that I loved you for a reason," whispered James right before he kissed her.

xXx

It took Remus about twenty minutes after he left his room to get to the correct corridor. Though he is a Hogwarts Prefect and knows the layout of the castle like the back of his hand that still didn't prevent the stairwells from changing around at their own free will.

Once he had located the wall-hanging (one of the trolls split her leotard while doing a pirouette), Remus looked around and found no one there. He took out his grandfather's old pocket watch to check the time. It was only 10:45. Surely if this girl liked him as much as she claimed she could have waited fifteen minutes longer. Perhaps he had the wrong drapery after all.

Taking out the letter, he read it once again. No, he was in the right place but as he read further, something odd had happened. Under the lipstick mark there was more writing. His secret admirer must have used the new "Disappearing-Reappearing Ink". He had hoped that he would be getting some for his upcoming birthday for it was rather costly. The message read:

_Do not fret for I am not there.  
__If you wish to see me, then wish it so.  
__You see that wall that is bare?  
__Now walk by it…three times in a row._

'What is this nonsense? Some kind of prank? Three times in a row? This girl really must have a few screws loose. I have just about enough sense not to go through with this.' However, the thought of Sirius with another decided to make an appearance and, once more, clouded Remus' judgment. 'I'm going to regret this in the morning, I'm sure of it.'

After following the rhyme to a tee, Remus was a bit shocked as a door magically appeared before him. How had he and his friends missed this while constructing the Marauder's Map?

Attentively, Remus reached out and turned the door knob. Instantly, candle light poured out from the room as well as the sound of music.

Swiftly closing the door behind him, Remus slowly took in the atmosphere. The wallpaper was a deep bordeaux hue and hanging from the ceiling was a beautiful (yet simple) antique chandelier. There was two glasses and a bottle of, what appeared to be, champagne cooling in an ornate bucket sitting on a polished wooden side table. In one corner of the room, there was a king sized four poster bed. It was positioned diagonally and that made the room look very inviting. To the right of the bed was a string quartet accompanied by a flute and a French horn. All said instruments were charmed to play by themselves. Then finally Remus' eyes landed on the final object in the room, a black Steinway grand piano. Not to mention the pianist as well.

"Bloody hell! 'Bout time you showed up. I've been playing this damn tune for ages." Pushing himself up and away from the piano, Sirius silently massaged his fingers, giving Remus a chance to digest what was happening.

Black was wearing a black three piece suit and thick black jacquard cloak over it. It was strangely familiar. Thought fascinated by how delectable Sirius looked, Remus became entranced by the others hand movements.

"Er…Remus?" Remus snapped out of it and looked back at a rather nervous looking Sirius. "You're not saying anything."

Like seeing the ever most confident Black sweat a bit, Remus let a moment of silence linger on before he spoke. "Well as lovely as your attire is, I wish you would have adorn something other than your signature colour."

"Really now?" Sirius' confidence was beginning to make its appearance as he smirked at his friend. "Any suggestions?"

"Yes actually," said Remus as he cocked his head. "Personally, I think your birthday suit would have been quite appropriate."

"All in due time, my Moony."

Sauntering his way up to the werewolf, Sirius extended his hand. "Care for a dance?"

"Well, it's not a dinner and a flick, but it will have to do, I suppose."

"Hey, you should consider yourself lucky," said Sirius as he placed one hand around Remus' waist and took the other's hand in his. "Most don't even get a drink outta me, what with me being cut out of my inheritance and all," he continued as led Remus in a waltz.

"You better not be expecting me to pay for the both of us all the time." Lupin frowned, "I won't be suckered into paying for everything because you smile at me dashingly."

"You make it sound like using my looks and charm to get a free meal is a bad thing."

"May be because it is," muttered Remus.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing," Remus replied quickly. "How long have you known about this place anyway?"

Sirius stopped their dance in mid step and quickly averted his eyes. "Well," he began then hesitated. It was obvious to Remus that Sirius was about to say something that he might not particularly like. "You see…when you were in the Hospital Wing after Snive…er…Snape found out about you—"

Remus stiffened in his arms.

"—I was really coming down hard on myself—not that I didn't deserve it. Well, the house elves found me and I told them that I couldn't go back to our room. So they brought me here—only the place was full of alcohol. So naturally I made use of the place and invited the house elves to stay. You know that I hate drinking alone—it makes me feel so…alone. Well then one bottle led to another and another and let me tell you, the house elves have the loosest lips when they're drunk.

"You wouldn't believe what they told me. Robby was seeing Minnie but then she left him for his brother Fonzy, who in turn cheated on Minnie with Pinky, Minnie's best friend. Oh and you know the new house elf? Well it turns out that she's already been around the kitchens quite a few times. Rumor has it that she had an orgy with Lincoln, Blinkon, and Knob."

"Lincoln, Blinkon, and Kn—?" Remus made a face. "Now I know you're making this all up—those three are from a nursery rhyme."

"Alright…that wasn't their real names but what do you expect, I was sloshed. Plus they all have wonky names anyway. But the fact remains, those stories are true. It's a right soup opera down there, I tell you."

"I believe the term is soap opera, Sirius."

"Right but you haven't heard the half of it. Remember when Wormtail swore on his mother's grave that McGonagall and Dumbledore were hot for one another? Well it turns out when one of the house elves were going to clean up the soot in the fireplace in Dumbledore's office, he was greeted with a very unpleasant site. The Headmaster had McGonagall spread eagled on his desk, giving her the banging of a lifetime."

"Ughh…Padfoot. That's disgusting. I shan't ever recover from these horrific mental images."

"And you say I'm overly dramatic. At least I can act." Sirius then gave Remus a knowing look. "You know what? I think that turned you on."

"Yes, the thought of an old wizard's arse—which probably has more wrinkles than your dick after swimming the White Cliffs of Dover—really makes me randy. You discovered my most coveted secret."

"Well now that my mission was a success, don't let the door hit you on the way out, aye?" quipped Sirius.

"Don't go mucking this up by reverting back to your old ways now," said Remus as he pulled Black closer. "Come here you."

When their lips met in a kiss, it felt like coming home for the first time in eons. This was definitely where they were supposed to be—in each other's arms and sucking face. Not buggering girls that didn't know sarcasm if it bit them on their arse or were unable to decipher their ABC's from their 123's (one of Sirius' biggest mistakes ever). Not hiding behind ambiguous banter or "wrestling". And certainly not pissing each other off just for the sake of seeing how cute the other looked when aggravated. No, this was it; the turning point in their lives. And by God, they weren't going to let anyone or anything fuck it up…for at least the next hour or so.

With nothing to restrain him, Remus started to push Sirius, making him back up till the side of the bed hit the back of his legs. As Black fell backwards onto the bed, Remus chased after him with his lips. As one of his hands rested on the bed, the other cupped Sirius face. The slight stubble along the jaw and cheek reminded Remus of just who he was kissing and he let out a hungry moan into the other's mouth. Sirius answered Remus with a moan of his own as he unbuttoned the werewolf's shirt.

The two then sat up to shed their clothing quicker. However, when Sirius reached up to untie his cloak, Remus stopped fiddling with Black's vest and grabbed a hold of his hand. "No…leave it on," Remus whispered hotly.

With a knowing smile, Sirius did as he was told and helped Remus with the vest and shirt. Once they were ridden of their clothes Sirius pushed Remus onto his back, his cloak draping over them as if to shield them from the outside world. Loving the way the werewolf looked beneath him, Sirius decided to tell him so. However, it came out more of a jumbled up, "mmm…oh fuck…yes," for Remus couldn't wait for the friction that his body had been denied of for long enough.

When Sirius regained some control over his body, he lacked onto Remus' left nipple. The rough smoothness of tongue, the sharp edges of teeth, and that glorious friction sent sparks through the other's synapses as he awkwardly clung to Black's body. It felt like his skin was set aflame and the only way to get back at Sirius was to grasp at his back and rap his legs around his hips. Surely if Remus held on tight enough all those lovely tingles and shocks traveling throughout his being would seep into Sirius' skin. Yes, they must!

And seep they did. Hot, sweaty skin; his body on edge; those delicious sounds emanating from deep within Remus' throat; it was enough to make any hot-blooded male crazed with desire. And Sirius was no exception. This was going to end quickly for Black, but he was too far gone to care. All he could think was Moony, Moony, MOONY!

"Oh…can't stop…don't wanna…oh fuck, Remus!" cried Sirius as his back arched and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. After his orgasm rushed out of his body, Sirius collapsed onto Remus. His breathes were laboured and his body felt as though it had turned to jelly. Sirius could not recall the last time he had felt this satisfied. As he laid his head on Remus' chest, Sirius heard his rapid heartbeat and began to smile. After all, it was he that made it race.

"Oh…wow," said Remus.

"You could say that again, babe."

"That was—"

"Fantastic, earth shattering, mind-boggling, phenomenal," interrupted Sirius. "Pick your adjective—it was all of them rolled into one word. And the only way to define that word would be to look it up in the Oxford Dictionary, and right next to that word would be a picture of us going at it."

"…fast."

"Yes, precisely—_what?_"

Remus took this opportunity to flip them over, so that he was now straddling Sirius. "In case you haven't noticed," Remus thrusted his erection into Sirius hip, "we're not finished yet."

"No, we're not," said Sirius as he traced his finger along Remus member.

A shiver ran up and down Lupin's spine as his hips involuntarily thrusted forward. "Oh…and the word you were looking for is an adverb. Adverbs describe verbs, not adjectives."

Not entirely shocked that Remus would be the type of person to correct someone else's grammar during sex, Sirius flipped the werewolf onto his back and inserted himself in between the other's thighs. "Adverb…I'll show you adverb."

And he did, four more times.

xXx

The next day…

"Where the hell are they?" Peter asked himself, obviously frustrated. "I can't find them anywhere."

"What are you looking for mate?" asked James. Peter didn't answer him as he slammed the closet door. He then stalked over to the other side of the room and began rummaging through another closet.

Just then Black entered the dorm munching on an apple. "Hey…what are you doing in my closet?"

"He went through all of our stuff too," said Remus as he scribbled the conclusion to his Charms essay.

James then stepped in. "Yeah, but wouldn't tell us why though. Just keeps muttering to himself like some nutter. I don't think that making him try that mystery potion that Slughorn gave us was a very bright idea after all."

"Could have been worse though; could have given him Moony's," joked Sirius. Remus just frowned at him.

"AH HA! There they are. What the devil are they doing in your things, Padfoot?"

"What are you on about? What's in my closet?" asked Black.

Peter gave him a look. "My dress robes; what are they doing in here?" Peter then pulled out a black suit and vaguely familiar black cloak.

"Er…ah…well—"

"Maybe the house elves got confused and thought they were his," said James. "That is his colour after all."

Pettigrew took that under consideration. "But the jacket's got my initials sewn on it, see. Don't laugh."

James couldn't help himself and began to snicker. Apparently, something about the initials "PP" sewn in gold thread was funny.

"Oh, and they didn't even press it," cried an annoyed Peter. "Look and these pants, they're all wrinkled as if they were just thrown on the floor and left there overnight."

Sirius made a little gulping sound as Remus just stared at the trousers.

"I don't have time to fix this," complained Peter. "Amanda bought this for me and I'm supposed to pick her up in ten minutes."

Remus then looked at Sirius expectantly. He then mouthed something along the lines of, "what the fuck were you thinking!"

"Don't worry 'Tail. Come on, let's go find Lily. I'm sure she can fix that right up." James knew from past experiences that his girlfriend was excellent with her wand. His also but that was another story.

"I hope she knows a real powerful cleaning charm too; these glossy stains all over the cloak look really tough to get out," said Peter as he followed James out the door. "That's the last time I let those elves get there mitts on my robes."

As soon as they were gone Remus began speaking his mind and he wasn't too happy. To Sirius, his very "special" friend was being a bit unreasonable; it wasn't his idea to keep the cloak on. Personally, he would have been quite happy without the damn thing chaffing at his backside, thank you very much. But once Remus cooled off, Sirius found a way to make it up to him.

His half eaten apple tossed onto the floor, forgotten.

The End

* * *

Well, that's it. I will be editing the first two chapters, but I wouldn't hold my breath for it. I was also thinking of posting an X-rated version of this fic on the LJ community, remusxsirius. If you have never been I suggest you check it out. There are some real gems there.

* * *

1. Think Schroeder from Peanuts. 


End file.
